Intruder
by gab000
Summary: Renesmee is not the only half-vampire out there, and the Volturi are not stopping when they realize the watch didn't work. They're attacking from the inside out. Sequel to AWIT/ AU
1. A Lapse of Control

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Here's the long awaited sequel to AWIT. Don't forget this is six months after where AWIT left off. I hope you all enjoy this as much as the first!**

* * *

><p>"Aunt Alice, it's not in here." I called.<p>

"Check Rose's room!"

I sighed and jogged over to my other aunt's room. "Auntie Rose, have you seen Aunt Alice's pearl earrings that match that new bracelet she bought?"

Aunt Rose went over to her jewelry box and pulled them out. "I forgot I wore them at Emmett and I's last wedding."

I took the delicate earrings from her hands and went back to find Aunt A. On my way down the hallway, I saw Nahuel coming from the game room. It was actually a recent installment in the house. Uncle Emmett claimed he wanted the game room to be a present for me, however I knew he did it for himself. And sometimes, if the pack isn't patrolling, they can be found in there as well.

"Nessie, how are you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Just fine, and you?"

"I think I'm going to need another hunt soon." Nahuel looked guilty.

"Seriously?" I said. I didn't know how hard it was to adapt to our lifestyle. I've always been a vegetarian. "I think you need more self confidence. I'm sure you can do this." I told him confidently. I put a consoling hand on his shoulder, something I recently picked up from Mom.

It was amazing to see how hard he tried. I couldn't help but try to help him out whenever he needed it. "Thanks, Nessie. But I don't deserve you as a friend. You're much too considerate and you've helped me this whole time."

I blushed. "It's no problem, really."

"Do you think we could go hunting today? You and I?" He asked.

"Of course. Anything to help you out."

"Nessie! Have you found it yet?" I heard Aunt A yell from her room. It sounded so loud to my sensitive ears.

"Coming!" I told her. Then I addressed Nahuel. "6 pm?"

"Sure." He smiled.

I dashed down the hallway to find Aunt A frantically searching through every nook and cranny in her humongous closet. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper sat on the bed watching the scene take place.

"Aunt Ali, Rose had 'em." I tossed the earrings her way and she caught them.

She caressed them in her hands. "Renesmee, never throw earrings. Especially these pearl earrings. Do you realize how expensive these are?"

I sighed and lounged on her gold chaise, my feet hanging off the end of the chair. I tuned her out as she began her rant on how I should treat jewelry with care.

"Ness, I got that new game you were talking about. Ready to play? I know Quil doesn't have this game yet. It just came out yesterday." Uncle Emmett said. He was still mad about the time I beat him because I already had practice and experience on that game with Quil.

"No can do, Uncle Em." I twirled my side-bang with my finger. "I've got plans."

"Plans?" He repeated. "You've never passed up Nessie and Emmett time, squirt."

I shrugged. "Sorry Uncle Em. But I really do have to take a rain check."

He pouted, and Uncle Jasper stared at me curiously. "Do these plans involve Nahuel?"

I nodded and my uncles frowned. "I don't like him," Uncle Em muttered.

"I don't see why you all hate him. Nahuel is so nice." My uncles and Aunt A were the only people besides Jacob who were against Nahuel staying with us.

Uncle Emmett looked like he was about to vomit. "Sure…" He sighed.

"Jacob's been acting differently lately." Uncle Jazz commented.

"He has?" Aunt A asked. She came out of her closet with clothes in her hand. "Change into this Nessie. I'm sure you're going hunting with Nahuel again."

Uncle Emmett groaned. "How many times does that dude need to hunt? Every other day is too much. And he only wants Renesmee to go with him."

I took the clothes from Aunt Ali. "Does it matter?" I asked Uncle Em. "He's still adapting. If you all were nicer to him, maybe he'd ask you all to join us."

"We aren't allowed to rough him up some? Ness, you seem a bit too protective of the 'halfie.'" Uncle Emmett laughed at the new nickname he gave Nahuel for half-vampires.

"I'm not protective of him!" I yelled. I mentally scolded myself for getting worked up over this. "I guess I'm the only one who can relate to Nahuel," I muttered.

Uncle Jazz sensed the tension building in the room and calmed us down. Ever since Nahuel joined us some months ago, tension just seems to rise within every conversation in this house. Jasper's been trying his hardest to ease it.

"Ness, are you still going to Spain with Carmen, Eleazar, and Jacob?" Uncle Jazz asked. We couldn't use the tickets sooner because Nahuel showed up and I decided to postpone the trip.

I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

Aunt A squealed happily, preventing him from answering. "We have to get your bag packed!"

"Aunt Ali, I have a few days before we leave," I reminded her.

"Of course. Just enough time to make sure you have everything you need." Aunt A smiled and rushed me out of the room so that I could change. I didn't doubt that she would fill my luggage up and pack it tightly.

I changed into some khaki capris and a blue v-neck and met Nahuel downstairs at the door.

"You look nice," He commented, earning another blush from me. Why couldn't I have inherited the vampire trait of not blushing? I seemed to take after my mother in all the bad aspects.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

Nahuel was always the gentleman and treated me like a lady. He took my hand leisurely, and we left out the front door. It was a sweet gesture.

"Do you want to run there?" He asked as we walked across the yard.

"Do you mind if we take the motorcycles? We can store them right off the hiking trail." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." He said as we began heading to the garage. "There's just one thing…"

"Yeah?" I inputted the code on the garage panel and the garage doors opened.

"I have no motorcycle." He pointed out.

I frowned. "Oh yeah." I glanced over the motorcycles sitting there. No way would Jasper or Rosalie let him borrow their motorcycles. That only left Jacob's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Use Jake's," I said and handed him my spare keys to Jacob's motorcycle.

I climbed onto my Ducati and drove to the end of the driveway. Nahuel followed closely behind me.

"Race you!" I yelled excitedly as I took off with my head start.

He caught up to me within a few minutes, and I willed my expensive motorcycle to move faster. We were neck to neck.

"Head start? So not fair, Nessie." I heard him say. I wasn't going to risk turning around to see him.

Dad didn't know that I rode the motorcycle so often. He got one of his own so that he could monitor my driving. Officially, I'm only allowed to ride my motorcycle when I have an adult with me. Apparently, Nahuel didn't count as an adult.

I swerved from one side of the street to the other, preventing Nahuel from gaining any lead. I heard him laugh when he realized my tactic.

I was grateful for the secluded empty road. We took a sharp turn, one that I was not familiar with and Nahuel somehow got the lead.

I growled at him and pushed my speed to 120 mph. We reached the hiking trail and slowed our speed down. We passed the small off-road parking lot and the signs for no motorized vehicles on the trail.

"Do we stop here?" Nahuel asked.

"No, we're leaving our motorcycles in my spot off the trail," I called behind me.

We came to my tree that I marked a long time ago with Jacob and I got off the bike. "We need to move the motorcycles a little further. But we can't drive in this area."

He nodded and stopped the motorcycle, easily walking it along beside me. It was just as if a human walked their bike. This motorcycle felt weightless, though.

I leaned my motorcycle against a tree and Nahuel did the same. "It's all running from here. Think you can handle that?" I teased.

"I'm only worried about you, Renesmee."

I rolled my eyes at him and we went into hunting mode.

"Cougar?" He asked. Nahuel always went for my favorite.

"You don't have a favorite, yet?"

He frowned guiltily, and I gave him a comforting smile. "That's fine. But we're not in the mountains so that's out of the question. How about some elk?" I asked.

Nahuel agreed and we started the hunt.

Everything was going well so far, we successfully tracked the elk deeper into the forest. I drained two and Nahuel had three. But then, the wind shifted and a breeze brought a different scent our way.

A human scent.

I was undeterred by the smell, but Nahuel wasn't. Before I could register what was going on, Nahuel was already gone into the trees.

The herd of elk took this advantage to get away, and I was thrown off the hunt. "Nahuel!" I called after him and darted off in his general direction.

He was moving fast. I tracked his scent back to a secluded area. It was close to the hiking trail, but not exactly near it. He was watching the humans in the distance.

A boy and his father. The boy was no doubt a teenager and they'd strayed off the trail. Not a problem for me, but it posed a big dilemma for Nahuel.

"Nahuel," I hissed. I ran to him. He was still in the hunt, that much I could tell. His eyes looked distant.

He said nothing to me.

I wasn't going to let him waste all this practice in adapting to our lifestyle on this. "Nahuel!" I yelled in a whisper. I pulled his arm back and he lashed out at me, biting me.

I screamed out in pain at the burning sensation in my arm. The pain was excruciating. I stumbled back and fell, too confused to do anything. Then I watched as he lunged at the unsuspecting boy and his father. I couldn't do anything but watch. It was hard, but I forced my eyes to remain open and ignore the searing feeling in my arm. I couldn't even move it without feeling pain, not that I wanted to move it through this pain anyways.

Then I looked on as he lunged at the unsuspecting boy and his father. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a reddish-brown blur shoot out from the trees in the opposite direction.

Jacob, in wolf form, charged at Nahuel, knocking him down. The boy and his father saw all of that take place and attempted to run away.

Despite my aching arm, where he bit me, I ran into the clearing where they were. "Jacob!"

Jake and Nahuel were fighting on the ground. I was unsure of who had the upper hand. Nahuel hissed at Jacob and I jogged over to where they were.

Nahuel darted off after the humans because Jacob was too distracted by my presence.

"Jacob, how did you-" I started. He gave me a look that said to 'stay put.' I hated feeling useless and he took off after Nahuel.

I sat on a rock, monitoring the bite mark on my arm. Nahuel bit me. I just couldn't believe it. I was seeing us as good friends, and I kept forgetting about his weakness. His old diet.

I huffed and moved some hair out of my face, wincing as the sharp movement hurt me. I'd never known so much pain in my life.

An agonizing minute or so later, Jacob came out of the forest, in human form. He ran over to me. "What the hell did he do to you?"

I sighed and pushed back the pain. "It's nothing." My words contradicted myself as I cradled my hurt arm close to my chest.

"Did he... I saw him... did he bite you?" Jake struggled for words as he sat down beside me.

I frowned and nodded, the searing pain wasn't helping one bit.

"I swear, I'll kill him myself." Jacob's fists clenched. He stood up and started walking back.

"Jacob, stop! I just need to see Grandpa Carlisle, other than that I'm fine. Nahuel just made a mistake. He didn't mean to. He's not fully adjusted to our lifestyle yet." I tried to reason with him.

Jacob slowly came back and sat beside me. I knew he was trying with all his might not to go back there. "Show me your arm," He demanded.

His movements were soft as he examined my arm. "I don't think its broken. Maybe fractured since you fell back at his swift movement."

I nodded in understanding. "Where are the humans?"

"They got away safely."

"And Nahuel?"

He shrugged. "I sent him back to the house. Quil and Embry are in wolf form escorting him back." He said. I hadn't seen either of the two, but I believed Jacob wanted to make sure Nahuel went straight home... to my dad. He and I both knew my dad would be pissed off. Jacob frowned. "I don't want you hanging around him right now. That was just a show of how dangerous he can be."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we discuss this later? Take me to Grandpa Carlisle."

Jacob lifted me up and carried me bridal-style running to where our motorcycles were stored.

"Ness, just sit on my lap," Jake said when we reached his motorcycle.

"Why?"

"You're in no condition to hold on while we drive." He said. After seeing that I was being stubborn and wasn't moving, he frowned. "Please Ness?"

I complied and Jacob drove faster than ever to Grandpa Carlisle's hospital.

"We need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Jacob said to the receptionist once we walked inside.

"He's with another patient, do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked. I could tell she was trying to stick with the rules, but I needed to see Grandpa right now.

"It's a family emergency," I said.

She placed a phone call and not a minute later, Grandpa Carlisle came down the hallway.

"Renesmee." He saw my arm that I was cradling. A look of sadness and slight hidden anger came to his face. I'd never seen Grandpa Carlisle show any anger before, so that tiny trace of anger I saw in his face stunned me. "What happened?"

Jake spoke to him and explained what happened, while Grandpa Carlisle found me an empty room and inspected my arm. He went into full doctor mode. Jacob stayed until Grandpa Carlisle confirmed it was a small fracture and then Jake left for some reason. Apparently, the bone had already begun to heal rapidly, but that wasn't my concern.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but at some point, Dad stormed into the hospital room. "Let me see her arm," He gritted through his teeth. His eyes were dark and angry.

I would've hated to come across him when he was looking this pissed off. "He bit you…" Dad realized as he examined it. "Nahuel is venomous, isn't he?" He asked Grandpa.

Grandpa Carlisle simply nodded. "Fortunately enough, the venom didn't get under the skin. Renesmee is fine. Just a small fracture." Grandpa Carlisle explained. They began a thought conversation, leaving me out of the matter and I leaned back against the bed.

Jacob came back in at that moment. "I went back and brought your motorcycle home, Nessie. What's the update?"

Dad and Grandpa Carlisle stepped out so we couldn't hear them and Jacob sat at the edge of my bed.

"No venom got under my skin. It was just a bite." I informed him.

Jake frowned. "And a fracture," He added while grimacing.

"A _small_ fracture," I corrected.

He kissed my forehead and sighed. "Ness, you're not going back there tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"We agreed that you'd stay in La Push with us for a little while, until things have cooled off."

I frowned. "Who's we? And when did you all make this decision? Because you forgot to include me on this."

"I spoke with your parents a few minutes ago. Just roll with it, please Ness?" His eyes pleaded and I could tell he was tired.

"Fine," I huffed.

This was just one slip-up. I didn't understand why everyone was so worked up. Dad had his rebellious stage and killed many humans. Uncle Em had even slipped up a few times. No one's track record was especially clean except Mom, Aunt Rose, Grandma and Grandpa. Why not forgive Nahuel?

I sighed as Grandpa Carlisle stepped into the room without Dad. "Would you like a cast, Nessie?"

"No thanks." I said. In less than a day, it would've already been healed. No need for a cast when it wouldn't really help. I wouldn't see Nahuel to be able to tell him he was forgiven. There were no hard feelings.

I wished everyone would just see him the way I did. He posed no threat to us. I just didn't understand why they couldn't see that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you all think? Drop a review.**


	2. Breaking Treaties and Slamming Doors

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? No. Do I own this awesome plotline? Hell yeah!**

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all those reviews! That was a lot for the first chapter. Enjoy this second installment of 'Intruder.'**

* * *

><p>I looked around the small bedroom that once belonged to Jacob's older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. It was arranged by Dad and Jacob for me to stay with Jake here at his house on the rez.<p>

It felt odd being in here. I wasn't allowed to go back home after the hospital visit. Jacob took me straight here.

Rachel was married to Paul now so she didn't live here anymore. It was just Jacob and Billy. However, since Jacob was never usually at home, Billy spent much of his time at the Clearwater's.

When we first got here, Jacob awkwardly opened the door to the twins' room for me and checked to see if I needed anything.

I told him I'd be fine, and he frowned before walking downstairs to his bedroom.

I'd never formally met Rebecca, but I've talked to her on the phone twice. Jacob had wanted me to meet her, but settled for a phone conversation. She came here once maybe seven years ago, but I was visiting our friends in the Amazon so I wasn't here to meet her. And plane tickets were high these days.

I took the top bunk of the bunk beds, and decided to have a look around the room. There were many photos everywhere. There were a few frames on the nightstand. But there was a whole wall of pictures.

Now I could understand why the twins left in the first place. Most of the pictures were of their mother, Sarah. The ones on the nightstand were more so family pictures. But the wall was like a time-line of photos. On the upper section of the wall, there were baby pictures and birthdays. After they looked about 4 years old in the pictures, I began seeing baby pictures of Jacob.

I followed the time-line and saw fishing trips, trips to the mall, to First Beach, to Port Angeles, and many bonfires. I even saw a few of Mom on the fishing trips. That must've been the summers she spent here.

Jacob looked just like his mother. I was looking at a picture of them on Mother's Day, I think. He must've been around ten when she died. The last picture on the wall was of Sarah and the twins. It was reasonable to believe that was just before the fatal car crash.

Turning my attention away from the wall of photos, I walked over to the dresser. I found some clothes in the drawers that either Rachel or Rebecca had left here. It fit me okay. It'd have to do though. I didn't see why we couldn't at least stop by the house to get my stuff. I didn't even have my cell phone.

I took a pain reliever pill that Grandpa Carlisle had given me. It was strong enough for me and I wouldn't burn it off too quickly. I gulped it down with some water. It was late, so I turned off the lights early and soon it was quiet in the room. I navigated back to to the bed and crawled under the covers.

It was a little uncomfortable being in here because Billy nor Jacob ever really came in here after Rachel left, not that they came in here before. Maybe all the photos in here as a visual reminder of the past didn't really help anyone in the family.

Honestly, I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. I tossed and turned many times before just giving up. I had too many consuming thoughts running through my head. And I knew only one person who could take it all off my mind.

Quietly, I slipped down the bed's ladder and crept to the door. Even with my stealth, the floorboards still creaked under my weight. I made my way to the door and silently closed it behind me before making my way downstairs.

When I knocked lightly on Jacob's door, I heard his light snoring falter. "Huh?" I heard him softly mutter.

I knew he was in bed so I opened the door.

"Rachel?" He called out into the darkness.

"It's Nessie..." I corrected.

Jacob sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, Rachel used to come in here a lot when she first moved back. She couldn't sleep very well being back in this house. I know its been some years since Rach lived here, but I had gotten used to it." He yawned. "So what's up?"

I crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. "I can't sleep... I didn't mean to wake you up though."

I could see him through the moonlight shining through the window. He shook his head. "No problem."

"Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

His head snapped up. "Are you sure that's okay...? Edward wouldn't like that very much, I'm sure."

I shrugged. "We're only sleeping, Jake. No funny business, so no need to worry."

He laughed and allowed me to get under the covers first. I could tell the bed was too small for Jacob alone, so I felt bad that I'd asked him if I could sleep with him. I knew he wouldn't mind though.

Jacob settled in with his arm wrapped protectively around me and at some point I was able to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a pain in my arm and burning. I was so hot. Then I saw why. Jacob's arm was draped casually on my stomach, but the position had my bad arm pinned down.<p>

"Jake..." I tried to get his attention, but he wasn't awake.

I picked up his arm as best as I could with one hand. I had Jake's arm up and off of me for about 5 seconds when it fell back onto me. "Geez Jake," I whispered.

My next tactic would have to be a little harsher. I kicked the cover off of us with my feet. Jacob immediately sat up. "I'm up, I'm up!" He yawned.

I smirked. "You are such a hard sleeper."

"What time is it?" Jake asked.

Judging by the sun being out, I replied, "Morning..."

He chuckled. Then he got out of bed and said, "If you need some clothes, I have a shirt you can wear." Jacob began rummaging through his dresser.

I smiled and caught the shirt he tossed to me. "Why am I getting the feeling you're trying to always see me in your clothes?"

Jake shrugged but wore a smirk. So he was doing this on purpose. Two can play at that game then.

"Okay fine. I'll just be right back." I went upstairs and changed into his shirt and put on some of Rachel's short shorts. It would be too hilarious to see Jake's face when he saw me wearing this.

I retreated back down the stairs and to the kitchen to see if I could cook breakfast. I simply made bacon and toast. Though I didn't usually cook, I felt this was easy to make.

Jacob came in as I was taking the toast out of the toaster. "I just finished helping my dad get out of bed, but I don't think he needs any more help right now." He looked up to meet my gaze. Then his eyes slowly traveled down my body and I laughed. Jake's mouth gaped open a little.

"Keep your mouth closed, Jake. You can help your dad by bringing him his breakfast." I handed Jacob a tray of food and some juice.

He returned a minute or so later. Just as we were sitting down to eat, we heard a howl.

"This early?" He muttered. Jake practically inhaled the rest of his food quickly. "Stay here, okay? I have to go. Sounds like an emergency."

Jacob didn't wait for my answer before bounding out the door. I curiously made my way to the window and saw Nahuel being confronted by Sam's wolf pack. What was he even doing in La Push?

I frowned, knowing Jacob told me to stay put. But that's just not in my nature.

I walked out the house and ran to the end of the driveway where Jacob- in wolf form- was now staring down Nahuel. He growled at me as I joined them, no doubt telling me to go back inside the house. The other wolves, from Sam's pack were behind Jacob. It looked like the size of their pack had grown. There were maybe 3 more wolves.

Jake growled again and stepped forward towards Nahuel. Leah flanked Jacob in her respective position.

They were ready to attack when I placed myself strategically in front of Nahuel. That made Jacob hesitate.

I turned to face Nahuel. "What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"I came to talk to you," He said, but looked anxiously at the packs of wolves ready to attack him.

Jacob left and went towards the cover of the trees to phase back, I guess. Leah immediately took his place, standing in front. Everyone was viewing Nahuel as dangerous, it seemed. It was only a lapse in his control.

"You shouldn't have crossed the border," I told Nahuel.

"No, you shouldn't have." Jacob agreed. He had phased swiftly and was already back. "And Nessie, you shouldn't have left the house. This guy can't be trusted."

"Everybody makes mistakes!" My voice was getting louder and louder.

"Yeah? Well that _little_ mistake could have killed you. What if the venom was able to get into your system?" Jake yelled. He was glaring at me now.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so my eyes stared elsewhere. "Then Dad can suck it out like he did for Mom. Chill Jacob! Stop voicing all these what if's."

"It's a risk for you being here now." Jacob was saying all this like Nahuel wasn't right here. "Why couldn't you have just stayed inside?" He asked, no longer yelling. Jacob sounded a little hurt.

"They want to kill him," I pointed out. Sam's pack couldn't deny they were thinking about it. And I wouldn't put it past Jacob now either.

But still Jacob replied, "We wouldn't kill him..."

Paul growled loudly in response, contradicting Jacob's statement. Then, he lunged forward at Nahuel, wanting to attack him. Without thinking I placed myself between them, hoping Paul wouldn't go any further.

Jacob jumped into action, shredding the shorts he was wearing as he phased. He tackled Paul and I couldn't really tell but just this once, it seemed like Paul wasn't doing much to fight him back.

We were so close to the edge of the forest that they practically tumbled into the trees.

I stayed in a defensive crouch in front of Nahuel, and glanced from the dense forest to the wolf packs. I was ready if they were going to attack, but they didn't.

No one moved at all within the minutes that they were gone. It was as if they were calculating, but the wolf packs couldn't work in perfect unison because there were two packs.

Nahuel had attempted to say something, but I shushed him. My guard would not be let down. I knew the members of the packs were like family but they just weren't seeing the situation the same way I was.

Then Jacob and Paul came out in human form. They had on shorts, but I knew Jacob must've used one of Sam's stashes in their hiding spots.

Neither of them were joking around. They were arguing.

"Jacob, you know I wouldn't hurt Nessie," Paul said.

Jake was walking way faster than Paul so he reached us sooner. He swiveled around to face Paul. "Really? Because you sure as hell looked like you were going to."

I rolled my eyes. It's not like I'm weak, I could take care of myself.

Just then Sam phased back. And he didn't have any shorts tied to his legs. I averted my eyes quickly. Was their no decency within the pack?

"Jacob, back down. He wasn't trying to hurt Renesmee." Sam said, thus ending the argument. Jake was still fuming though.

"Sam, you don't have any shorts? My girlfriend is right here." I heard Jake say.

"Paul apparently gave you _my_ new shorts, so take that up with him... Can we please move this along. This is getting personal now and we shouldn't be in the middle of the street," Sam retorted.

After a few seconds, Jake said, "You can look now, Nessie."

Sam may have borrowed somebody else's shorts, because he was at least decent now. As decent as they usually were.

I sighed as Jacob and I followed the others into the cover of the trees. Nahuel hesitantly joined us.

"Renesmee, I am truly sorry. Por favor disculpame. No quise lastimarte. Lo siento mucho." Nahuel quickly said as we were walking. He began speaking his native Spanish, knowing I'd understand it, but Jake wouldn't. Nahuel was apologizing in two languages. How could I not forgive him? But Jacob kept his arm around me protectively the whole time.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "But why are you here?"

Nahuel looked hurt, and I felt bad for asking the question, but if he left now then he may be spared. "If you don't want me here, I can leave. But I came only to apologize to you."

"Everybody makes mistakes. It was just a slip-up." I said. Jacob's arm remained around me so I couldn't move to stand by Nahuel. I subtly tried to slip out of his grip, but of course it was tight.

"And you're just going to forgive him like that?" Jacob intruded.

"Hey! Stay out of this, Jacob Black," Nahuel warned. He narrowed his eyes at Jake.

Jake halted and turn around, looking Nahuel in the eyes. He kept his arm in place the whole time though, so I had to turn around too. "Watch it. Nessie is _my _girlfriend." Jacob hissed.

Nahuel growled in response. I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, I am not a possession. And I know I'm your girlfriend, but this has nothing to do with that fact." I pushed Jacob away and continued walking alone.

We reached the area everyone was at.

Sam said as we met the group, "We do not take unwelcome visitors lightly."

Just as he said that, I smelled a familiar scent and sighed. The packs tensed up. Seconds later, Dad entered the clearing.

"Why are you here, Nahuel?" Dad yelled at him.

There was no point in protecting Nahuel now, not against Dad.

"You're not supposed to be here," Dad continued. Over the years, the treaty arrangements had changed. My family were now able to come onto this land, just not to hunt. It was mainly changed for the times I'd spend at First Beach or La Push and just in case my parents or somebody needed to cross the border. In return, Sam's pack and Jake's pack took turns patrolling Forks. Sam kept La Push, and Jacob patrols in the area near my house which happens to be a big size.

"But why?" Nahuel prodded.

Dad replied, "Because there is a treaty," at the same time Jacob said, "I don't want you near Nessie." Again with the protectiveness.

Jake quickly corrected himself. "Oh... right. The treaty."

I audibly sighed, but chose not to say anything to Jacob about that. That could wait.

Nahuel looked around anxiously. "What treaty?"

Sam's eyes hardened and narrowed on Dad. "You didn't tell your guest about the treaty? He is not included in the new arrangement we negotiated."

"We had no reason to believe he'd come to La Push, but we should have explained to him." Dad said. His posture stiffened.

"It is our duty to protect the people of La Push. We will not tolerate this again. Next time, we will not hesitate to dispose of him." Sam clarified, turning his eyes to Nahuel.

"Dad, you should just take him back and explain the treaty," I said. Dad knew I had forgiven Nahuel, that much was evident.

Dad nodded in response and literally pulled Nahuel away. As soon as they were gone, I faced Jacob. "And what the hell was that about back there, Jacob?" I questioned, with my hands on my hips. There was no valid reason for his behavior, and he knows I hate it when he acts like that.

"He was only staking his claim," Paul muttered. I'd forgotten he was right there. Sometimes Paul's mouth can really get annoying.

Jacob punched him roughly in the arm and I heard a crack. His broken arm would heal rapidly though. "How could you forgive him so easily?" Jake asked. He sounded so hurt.

I shrugged. "It was a mistake, gosh! What does it matter?" I yelled. I attempted to calm myself down. Getting mad at Jacob would do no good. I mean, we had arguments every now and again, but not to this point.

Sam and Paul shuffled their feet awkwardly, feeling like they shouldn't be here while the conversation got personal.

"Renesmee, can you just listen for once? Go back inside right now... please." Jacob said. He was shaking violently. And now he was trying to be protective of me again so he wouldn't phase in front of me.

But I complied and stomped off back to the house. I slammed the door behind me as I came inside.

Billy was in the kitchen and heard all the noise. "Renesmee, is that you?" He wheeled himself into the front room. He took in my facial expression and sighed. "What's going on?"

I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Your son can be such a-" In my head, I thought '_asshole_', but I said, "-jerk."

Billy looked down awkwardly, so I left the conversation, and retreated upstairs to the twins' room. I ended up slamming that door too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this chapter was good. ** So this story will revolve around 'time' again.. but there won't be anymore time traveling or stuff like that. So what _does _this have to do with 'time' you ask? Well Review!**

**And you'll get the answer sooner lol... =D  
><strong>


	3. His Damn Hallucinations

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

**A/N: This is me... updating early-ish. I tried to update yesterday, but it didn't work out so well. I've got great news at the bottom author's note... but I guess that's all. So read on!**

* * *

><p>"Nessie?"<p>

"Hmm?" I forgot my friend Malia and I were having a conversation.

"You okay? You seem a bit dazed." Lia commented. "You haven't even touched your food."

I looked at the mashed potatoes I'd been making circles in with a spoon, and grimaced. Why did human food have to be so nasty? "Oh… yeah. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

It was true. Last night, Jacob got in late. We still hadn't spoken to each since the argument earlier that day. This morning, instead of confronting him, I chickened out and slipped out of the house. I ran to school instead of catching a ride.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lia asked.

I pushed the disgusting food away from me. "No thanks." I sighed.

Our other friend, Rochelle came to the table with her lunch tray and a few others showed up later. I remained silent, not really part of the conversation for a few minutes.

But then Damen and Alex came over and sat down on either side of me. Damen had realized that I had a boyfriend, and stopped pestering. And he and Alex became our friends too about two months ago.

"Anybody have plans for the weekend?" Rochelle asked before taking a bite of her apple.

"This is a good time of the year to go to La Push, isn't it?" Alex suggested.

All eyes turned to me. "Ness, you spend a good amount of time in La Push. Why don't you introduce us to some of the hot locals?" Malia asked, her eye winked suggestively.

I laughed. "This weekend won't work for me. I'm going with some friends to Spain. I'll be out the rest of this week and all next week too."

"Ah, Spain. I've always wanted to go there." Some girl sitting beside Lia said. Honestly, I didn't know half the people at our table. Either I was that out of it, or random people have been wanting to sit with us.

"Wait Ness- you're missing the Fall Dance?" Damen asked.

"The dance is next week?" I backtracked in my mind and then it made total sense. Last week we hung up posters, but I wasn't aware of the date. It was a shame because I signed up for prom and dance committee with Malia.

"How could you not remember?" Lia asked.

I shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind. But there'll be other dances right?"

"This is junior year. This is the _biggest_ event." Rochelle said as if everyone were supposed to know this.

"It's just a dance. And doesn't senior and junior prom matter more?" I asked, recalling various movies and books portraying prom in different lights.

"I just can't believe you're going to miss it." Lia sighed. She looked down at the phone in her lap. Malia was probably in the middle of a text message conversation. She's always been on her phone here lately.

"So I actually went to the gym in Port Angeles yesterday to work out. And it was so worth it!" Rochelle gushed. She used to be very athletic, up until now. "I was so out of breath when it was over. I didn't even realize how out of shape I am. What did you all do over the weekend?"

I chose not to say anything. As if they'd believe I went out hunting animals and killed and drank the blood of two elk with my half-vampire friend, before he went crazy and bit me and almost killed two innocent humans. Oh and a shapeshifter came to the rescue and saved the humans that were about to become dinner. That shapeshifter also happened to be my boyfriend. And we got into an argument yesterday because he was trying to protect me from said half-vampire.

I was _so _not about to say that. I chuckled to myself and took a swig of my water.

"Well I went hiking off that new trail over there about ten minutes from here." Damen said.

"How'd that go?" Alex leaned over me to address Damen.

Damen laughed a dry laugh. "It was weird, man. I went with my dad and he wanted to show me this lake that he found when he was younger, but it was off-trail. We were hiking and out of nowhere this guy came and attacked my dad and he-"

I spit my water out at Alex in surprise. "Oops… sorry. Continue." I mumbled as I handed Alex a napkin to wipe his face.

Alex gave me a look, but took the napkin. He grimaced to himself as he cleaned his face.

"As I was saying," Damen went on. "The dude attacked my dad and I was going to try to get him off of him. But my dad told me to run for help instead. Then I saw this _huge_ wolf and-"

"Nice story," Rochelle laughed.

"It's not a story. This really happened on Satuday!" He defended himself. Everyone mumbled in disagreement, believing he was making up the whole thing. I stayed quiet. Damen picked up on that.

"Ness, you believe me right?" He asked, his eyes conveyed something much more.

I shrugged. "It sounds kind of improbable. But years ago, there was a newspaper on wolves in our forests. Huge wolves followed by the disappearance of people. But that wasn't probably true and that was so long ago."

He frowned in frustration. I decided to push it even farther. "You could've been hallucinating. Are you sure this happened?"

Damen roughly got up and pushed his chair into the table rather loudly. "That's fine. You don't have to believe me. I know what I'm talking about." He left the cafeteria and we remained in uncomfortable silence until the bell rang.

I walked with Lia to our Government class. "Why would Damen lie about that?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe he wanted attention..."

After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "Probably... but that isn't a joking matter. I don't believe him or anything, but I just can't see his motive for lying, you know?"

We went inside the classroom and took our usual seats in the back. Lia turned to face me. "Nessie, in almost every lie, there's a ring of truth."

I looked away from her and directed my eyes to our teacher who was entering the classroom. I wanted to get away from this serious matter, and the teacher helped me by starting class. Eventually, she stopped looking at me for a response, and began taking notes from the board.

The next two classes went by uneventfully.

When the final bell rang for us to be dismissed, Lia and I were coming out of our French class. As we neared the parking lot, I heard my name being called. Malia went on to look for Rochelle and I saw Damen leaning against a column across the way.

With a sigh, I made my way to where he was standing. "What's up?" I tried to make my voice sound nonchalant.

"What's that?" Damen pointed to my arm. Gosh. Was he always this noticeable? I also saw my skin was slightly glowing in this sunlight, I was hoping he wouldn't pick up on that.

"A scar," I responded, my finger lightly tracing the mark left from Nahuel's bite. All that was left was a scar now. It resembled one of Uncle Jasper's bites, but wasn't as noticeable.

"You didn't have that before," He commented. It was true. This was now the only scar on my perfect vampire-like body. A permanent scar of remembrance.

I sighed. "I fell yesterday while coming down the stairs," I lied.

"Renesmee, I know that was you on Saturday," Damen whispered.

"Excuse me?" I said. "What are you referring to?"

He gave me a knowing look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were with that guy who attacked my father. That wolf/bear thing gave my father time to get away. But before that happened, I saw you through the trees. You ran fast. How is that possible? And that thing. That human-like thing bit you. Right there."

Damen paused and read my facial expression. "Am I right?"

I shrugged. "Are you sure you're not hallucinating?"

"What are you?" He questioned. Damen seemed a little nervous. "If that thing bit you, shouldn't it be worse than this?"

"I think its time for you to stop using whatever medication you've been taking. You're seeming a bit off." I stalled.

"Nessie." I turned to see Nahuel calling my name across the parking lot, with no car as usual. He never got a car, so it looked like I'd be walking today.

Damen followed my gaze over to Nahuel. I hadn't realized he called my name so softly to human ears. Damen probably didn't even hear it. To confirm my suspicions, Damen shook his head in disbelief. "He didn't even say anything. You acted as if your name was being called. But wait- isn't that the crazy guy from yesterday? What is he and why is he here? I have the good mind to call the police right now to have him arrested."

My eyes widened. "You and your damn hallucinations," I said with a nervous laugh.

On the opposite side of the lot, I saw Jacob on his motorcycle, waiting for me. I should've known they wouldn't let Nahuel take me home.

"Damen, I have to go. My ride is here. But I'll see you in a couple of weeks or so. Lay off the pills!" I called after him. I was already making my way past the crowd of girls flocked around Jacob. It was like this every day he came to pick me up.

I saw Malia and Rochelle amongst the girls. They were no doubt waiting for me to show up.

"I'm all for Team Jacob!" Rochelle laughed and made the thumbs up sign.

The word on the street was that Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents. Edward and I are biological siblings. The rest of the Cullens were also adopted. Jasper and Rosalie were still supposed to be twins and Jacob was a close family friend who lived in the guest house. The part about Jacob was partly true. And Nahuel was staying with us to learn Carlisle's trade. All part of our charade.

Nahuel only came to pick me up from school once before. He usually can't handle the smell of humans. But I knew he was determined this time to make it without any casualties. Its just too bad that they sent Jacob to drive me instead.

Rochelle and Lia met Nahuel and Jacob and formed sides. Rochelle was Team Jacob, wanting me to stay with my boyfriend. And Lia became Team Nahuel, just because she claimed he was exotic. She had nothing against Jacob though.

"No, no." Lia smiled. "Don't you see Nahuel over there? Ness, he's not taking you home today?"

"I'm staying at Jacob's house right now," I said.

Malia's eyes widened. "You… and Jacob… sleeping in the same house?"

"Same room," I corrected.

She almost fainted. I figured I'd spare her any extra details of us staying in the same bed.

"Wow." She breathed. "So… have you all…?"

My eyes widened. "No!" I said quickly. "It's not like that."

I was sure my blush was visible. They laughed. "Oh, Lia come on! My mom's here." Rochelle began pulling Lia away.

"Have fun with Jakey," They called.

I rolled my eyes and shoved through the crowd of Jacob's admirers.

When Jacob saw my expression, he laughed. And I knew he'd heard our whole conversation. _Kill me now._

The group slowly dispersed.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

I got on the back and put my arms around his waist. "Yeah..." I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. We hadn't exactly ended on good terms yesterday. But maybe we could pretend like it never happened.

We zoomed through the parking lot, and passed Nahuel who was just staring. I knew Jacob drove by him on purpose. I threw Nahuel an apologetic smile and sighed. Some things may never change. But at least Jacob was trying, right? He didn't rip Nahuel's head off… yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****This is a short chapter so I'll try to post the next one sooner... So here's my good news: 'A Wish In Time' has been nominated for 'Best Jacob x Nessie' in the **_**Everlasting Twilight Awards**_**!**

**Huge thank you to my readers and reviewers!**

**Yay!**

**Please take a minute to vote. And you can vote as many times as you like.**

**Voting has begun and it'll end July 1, 2011.**

**The link is below and on my profile.**

**everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com**

**Thank you again!**

**-gab000 (Gabz)**


	4. My Intruder

**Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So I decided to skip their adventures in Spain. I'm sure it wouldn't be all too interesting to use a whole chapter just to describe what they did that week. So we've passed that and now they're on the plane ride home. =)**

* * *

><p>We were on a flight back home from Madrid to Seattle. And we had a long seven hours left before us. I'd already survived five.<p>

"I feel a little nervous," Jacob whispered. It was dark beyond the windows of the plane. Most people had pillows and were asleep, so Jake and I resorted to whispering, so as not to wake them up.

"Are you trying to say that you're afraid of airplanes?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"No."

"Afraid of heights then?"

Jacob pretended to glare at me, and my hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to muffle my laughter.

After I'd calmed down, Jake sighed. "I haven't communicated with the pack since we left Forks."

"And you think something has happened?" I laid my head onto his convenient shoulder.

The flight attendant noticed and walked over. "Excuse me, but what would you like a pillow, ma'am?" She asked, as if I didn't know they'd been passing out pillows and eye masks earlier.

I shook my head. "I'm perfectly fine here."

She gave smile and left. Carmen and Eleazar were sitting behind us and from the little gap between seats, I saw Carmen accepted a pillow. As if she'd need that.

Jacob continued the conversation. "I'm sure nothing has happened. I just feel a little on edge."

I sat up and took his hand in mine. "Must be an alpha thing," I muttered. That got me a laugh from him. I loved being able to do that. To be able to ease any negative feelings that Jake has. It made me feel special that I was the only one who could do that.

We still hadn't spoken about last week when Nahuel crossed the border. I've just been pretending like it didn't happen. And so far Jacob hasn't said anything. That day after school, he took me back to his house and there was a bonfire later that night that we went to. I fell asleep in his arms while listening to the familiar stories of the tribe. Jacob carried me home and to his room afterward. The next morning when we woke up we pretended like we hadn't gotten into an argument, and we boarded the plane for Spain.

"Probably," Jake agreed. He paused, then said, "Don't think I forgot about what happened last weekend when _he_ crossed the border. I wanted you inside the house so I could protect you better."

I sighed. Honestly, I knew this conversation would be inevitable. It was only ironic that he brought it up while I was thinking about it. "Is that protective quality an imprint thing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe part of it is. But it's also because I love you... I can't bear seeing anything happen to you."

I'm not one for mushy confessionals like that, so I quickly opened my mouth to counter that statement. I was going to remind him that I could take care of myself if the need arose, but he brought his finger to my lips and shushed me.

"I know you're tough and all that, but how well did you hold your own when Nahuel bit you that day? He still has primitive instincts and may not be able to stop himself from hurting you. So next time when I assess the situation and ask you to do something... could you please do it?"

I looked down, knowing he had a point. "Fine," I succumbed. "I'll try."

"You just _had _to get your stubbornness from your mom." Jake muttered. He broke the hushed tone of our voices by laughing out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to the guy sitting beside me, who was currently drooling in his sleep. I instinctively moved closer to Jacob and away from him.

I kissed him on the cheek and leaned into his shoulder again. "Goodnight Jake, and thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He yawned.

"For coming to Spain with us... and for being a great pillow." I smiled, "And I love you too... so next time you come to pick me up at school and all these girls are around you, don't be surprised if I start to become protective as well."

I heard a low growl from Jacob, as he pulled me closer to him. I laughed, before closing my eyes and drifting off.

"Ness." I felt a gentle poke to my side.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, slowly waking up.

"The plane just landed. We're exiting." He told him. I saw the drooling guy had already left. Jacob helped me out of the seat and we joined Carmen and Eleazer in baggage claim.

Around thirty minutes later, we successfully found all of our suitcases and bags.

"Well that was an exciting trip," Carmen mused. "You all had fun?"

I nodded and bit my lip, preventing myself from laughing. "Yeah. It was hilarious when Jacob was trying to be cool and walk all suavely, but he ended up falling backwards into that huge fountain."

I glanced over to Jacob to see his expression. He simply rolled his eyes sand turned his head. "I know you pushed me into that water."

"Did not!" I swatted his arm and he laughed.

"It took a lot to not phase right then," He muttered.

We made it to our car, and Eleazar began putting luggage in the trunk. "I think Carmen and I need to hunt for a bit. Is that alright with you all? It would mean you'd have to drive back to Forks. We'd be there within a few hours."

I nodded. "As long as Jacob doesn't try anything, I think we can make it there in one piece."

They laughed and Eleazar handed the keys over to Jacob. It was Dad's Aston Martin Vanquish. He allowed us to borrow it to drive all the way to the airport at the beginning of the week. I knew he wouldn't be too keen on letting Jake drive his precious car, but oh well.

Eleazar and Carmen left. I snatched the keys from Jacob and ran to the driver's side.

Jake caught me by my waist, wrapping his arms around me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm driving home," I told him. I noticed that his arms were still around me.

"You're not allowed to drive without an adult in the car."

I managed to get out of his embrace. "Last time I checked, you're an adult."

He laughed. "Nice try, Nessie. But you know the rules. What would Edward say?"

"Whatever," I mumbled. "I just want to drive. At least let me drive halfway. He'll never know."

Jacob sighed, but obliged.

* * *

><p><strong>Nahuel POV:<strong>

Where was it? Had she already gotten to it? No. She wouldn't be here then. I knew I didn't have much time.

The Cullen's had gone out hunting. Renesmee and Jacob were to be expected soon with those other two vampires. Roughly, I had around thirty minutes left.

It had to be in her room right? I had already gone through the drawers. Nothing was there. Had she even gotten it in the first place? I'd have to ask them if they did indeed deliver it to her.

I hadn't expected it to take so long to even be here alone. It was just by chance that Alice suggested for them to go hunting. They were really gullible to believe that I had already hunted alone this past week. The Cullens fell for it, thinking that I didn't want to go twice in a week. I'd truly only go hunting with Renesmee.

_Renesmee._

I hadn't meant to hurt her. And now because of that, she is staying with the dog in La Push. Where I'm banned from going. He says they're alliance is with the Cullens not me. And since I'm venomous, I pose a threat to their people or something.

They were the ones starting trouble though when I went over there. Those natives didn't have to threaten me or make a scene. I only needed Renesmee. I wanted to talk to her, not Jacob Black. But instead those dogs got in the way.

Where is that damn thing? How could it be so hard to find this? They aren't going to be very happy that I'm taking so long. I'm sure to expect a message from one of them soon. They like things done their way. They would get mad and do something further to force me to help them. I couldn't let them. I needed to find it.

Perhaps I could ask Renesmee if she could be of assistance. She'd tell me where it is for sure. But that price to pay would come with questions. No doubt, she would want to know why and how I knew about it. Then I'd have to lie. These feelings for her were becoming real. I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her my real purpose for being here.

It wasn't in her closet. I came out, wondering if there was anywhere left to check. Perhaps it wasn't in her room. I held the piece of paper that had the drawing that identified the object of my search.

"What are you doing?"

My head snapped up to find Edward at the doorway of the room. _The Cullens were back so soon?_ I quickly hid the paper behind my back where he couldn't see it, then I tossed it lightly into the closet. I'd have to come back and retrieve it later.

"I said, what are you doing? You're in my daughter's room without permission... and while she's gone." Edward stepped into the room. His eyes were black which means he hadn't fed yet.

"I was... looking to see if I left something in here before," I lied. "You did not hunt?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, and I quickly worked to block my thoughts with some other trivial thing. It was hard with a mind reader in the house. I hoped he hadn't picked up bits and pieces of my thoughts before to be able to piece anything together.

"No. I did not. I was about to hunt after we left when I picked up on some strange thoughts from you and I came right back. I left the others there." He said, reading my thoughts and measuring my reaction.

I remained calm. "And what thoughts are you referring to?"

"Stay out of Renesmee's things," He warned. "We are allowing you to stay here, but if you do not respect privacy or you go against orders, we will have no choice but to make you leave."

My eyes widened at that last part. I needed to stay here for the mission. "I understand, Edward."

"Do you?" He asked. It sounded like he may have asked that to himself. Regardless, I wasn't sure whether to respond or not.

Edward's eyes roamed the room and I knew I should've done a better job in covering my traces. I was going to clean up when I was done searching, but I should've put things back as I was ransacking the room.

I watched as Edward quickly put everything back in its place. Renesmee had told me he was the fastest in this _'family,'_ but I'd never seen that speed in action until now. Within less than a minute, everything was put up. It was clean. I wasn't sure why Edward had done that when I was the one who dirtied the room. But he did remove any evidence. He walked to the door and stood waiting for me.

I glanced longingly back in the direction of the paper I had to leave in the closet.

He would be keeping a close watch on my thoughts now. We both knew that. If only he hadn't have came back before hunting.

I had never been fond of this vegetarian living, to be honest. I was only doing this as a cover-up. Nothing would be as satisfying as a human right now. But I would resist. For this mission. For _her. _

She belonged with me. We were one and the same. Perhaps this is the one I've waited my few centuries of existence for. The only problem was the mutt. I knew they had an imprint tie, but he had to understand. For us it would be natural. We're supposed to be together. So I spent every opportunity I had trying to get closer to her. And how did that turn out?

Were they actually going to let her stay here tonight? They'd been sheltering her from me. I could hardly forgive myself, and of course, the two vampires, Jasper and Emmett would not cease reminding me of this. All this week, they continually gave me glares and looked for excuses to do little things that showed I was really no longer wanted.

Grudgingly, I met Edward at the door and we went our separate ways. I retreated into my room hastily. I'd have to come back at a more convenient time to search more thoroughly.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV:<strong>

We got out of the car. Jacob popped open the trunk and began taking out luggage.

"Aren't you happy to be back home?" I asked. I closed the trunk, and took two suitcases.

Jacob retrieved the keys from the car and we started up the steps. "Yeah. I just can't believe Edward went for giving us our own hotel room for the whole stay."

My eyes widened and I smirked. "He -uh- didn't. I took it upon myself to make sure of that. I was already used to sleeping in your bed at your house, so I switched the double room for a single when we got there."

Jake laughed. "No way am I telling Edward that one."

Dad would totally freak out. "So unless he asks, don't tell him." I smiled.

He unlocked the door and took my suitcases from me. But it was Dad who opened the door.

I groaned as he looked from Jacob to me and shook his head. "I'm not too surprised you all did that. But please spare me the details."

We walked past him and into the house. "Dad, it's not like we did anything."

At my even suggesting that, Dad gave me a look. "You better not have."

His words were soon forgotten when Nahuel came to the top of the stairs from the direction of his room. "You all are back sooner," He commented.

Jacob stiffened from his position next to me. "Not much traffic and Nessie drives like a maniac."

I hit his arm. "It's not my fault that I have an indulgence for fast cars. You can't have a car like that and drive slowly. Blame my family. Speaking of which, where are they?"

Dad looked over at Nahuel before saying, "They left to hunt."

I needed to talk to Nahuel. Last week, I wasn't able to say much under the constant presence of the packs.

"Jacob, why don't you take our stuff upstairs? You can sit Carmen and Eleazar's things in the spare room, please." I suggested. I batted my eyelashes at him for good measure.

Jake glanced from Nahuel back to me, calculating his chances of staying down here while we talked. He knew I was just trying to get rid of him.

"Fine," He allowed. "I'll be back in two minutes." Somehow Jacob balanced four suitcases at one time as he briskly walked up the staircase.

The second Jacob disappeared around the corner and beyond our view, I looked over at Dad. "I'll be going back with the others to hunt," He informed me. He lingered a moment before disappearing down the hall.

"I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you since that day in La Push," I said. "I feel like my dad was being extra careful about shuttling me back and forth from Jacob's to school. And then I left for a whole week. Are you okay?" I said in a rush. I hadn't been away from Nahuel since he began to stay with us. I wasn't sure how'd he'd fair.

"I'm just fine, although I'm not exactly sure why you're apologizing. You have no need. I am definitely in the wrong here." He sighed. "I feel the need to apologize again. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm obviously still adjusting to this. If anyone's at fault here it's not you."

"No. I'm to blame too. I should've sensed nearby humans. I could've controlled the situation. I should have." I chastised myself. I fidgeted with my hands behind my back.

"Nonsense. I'm also sorry I didn't have the ability to say much in La Push last Sunday. I wanted to pull you aside and speak to you alone, but with the packs, that was impossible." It seemed like Nahuel had been beating himself up over this.

A clearing of the throat prevented me from saying anything further.

Jacob rejoined us, automatically putting distance between Nahuel and I. I hadn't even known that during our conversation, we moved closer to each other.

"I believe you owe me an apology too," Jacob chimed in. "You dislocated my shoulder back there."

My eyes widened and immediately began inspecting his shoulder.

"Ness, relax. It's been healed by now." Jake said.

I frowned and hit Jacob on the arm again. "Damn," He mumbled. "What was that for?"

"You had me worried," I accused. Nahuel watched the whole thing with wary eyes and a slightly amused smile.

"So I'm the one that gets hit for that. Geez, that actually hurt."

"Good." I smiled approvingly.

Jake looked back at Nahuel. "And you should also apologize for crossing the treaty line. I take it you're aware of that now?"

Nahuel rolled his eyes at Jacob. "Yes."

"Then it shouldn't happen again. The warning stands. The next time you do something like that, they will not hesitate to kill you." Jacob said in a strong voice. If you asked me, he was being too serious on the matter. He needs to learn to let things go sometimes.

I turned to face Nahuel. "I'm just going to make a phone call quickly."

I went into the kitchen and pulled out my cell phone. Malia was speed dial #6.

"Hello?" Her voice greeted on the other end.

"Hey. Guess who just got back in town!" I said excitedly. I knew she'd want to celebrate my return, even if I was only gone for a week.

"Awesome! We are going to have to get together later." She laughed. I was right in the fact that she would want to throw a party.

"Later?" I repeated. "I'm not doing anything right now."

"Yeah… but um, I met this guy when we went to La Push last weekend…" Lia trailed off at the end.

I sighed, kind of disappointed that she was busy. I understood though, but it still managed to bring my mood down some. "That's fine. I understand. You have a boyfriend now? Dang, I wasn't gone that long was I?"

Lia giggled. "I'll give you the details later, girl. You better have brought me back something from Spain." Then she hung up. I in fact did get her a souvenir, a jewelry set. It came with beautiful earrings, a necklace, a ring, and a bracelet.

I frowned and called Mom. Of course, it went straight to voicemail. What could I do now? I tried calling Aunt Rosalie, but she said they'd be back early tomorrow.

That meant Jacob was staying tonight. No way he'd leave me here alone with Nahuel. I swear he worries too much. His presence will only work to increase the tension. But then again, Eleazar and Carmen would be back within the next hour hopefully.

I placed the phone in my pocket and went back through the foyer. Surprisingly, Nahuel and Jacob were no longer here. Therefore, I made my way into my room.

Jacob had placed my stuff down lazily on the floor, no doubt in a race to get back down the stairs.

A note was taped onto the top of my suitcase. I removed it and sat on my bed to read it.

_Nessie,_

_I'll be back shortly. I just had to phase and check on a few things._

_-Jacob_

Well that definitely explained his disappearance. I put the note on my dresser and walked back over to the suitcase. It was time to begin putting all my clothing away and unpack my suitcase. I know that if I didn't do it now, it'll never get done.

I took out my blue souvenir shirt, that I got from a street vendor when I visited Parque del Buen Retiro. It was actually something I had designed. The front had my name on it in elegant script and nice airbrush of the park so I could always remember it.

I opened my closet doors to find a spot to hang my new shirt. My closet was now the size of a small room, thanks to Aunt Alice. I placed the shirt on a hanger in the far right corner and came out of the closet.

On the floor lying to the side of my closet's French doors was a paper. Curiously, I picked it up, turning it over to inspect it.

The first thing I noticed was how detailed the depiction was. Whoever drew this was obviously talented, even down to the shading of the picture. The second thing I noticed wasn't as pleasant.

It was a drawing of the pocket watch. The same watch that took me back in time six months ago. So why was this picture here? It wasn't mine. Somebody had been in my room. And someone knew about the watch. I was sure that this picture didn't belong to Carmen, Aunt Alice, or Mom. So who was my intruder?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now this story is finally getting somewhere, Lol. =) Nahuel isn't going to be evil in this story. He just isn't always going to have good intentions.**

**What did you think about the look into Nahuel's mind? Oh and I'm trying to decide how I'll name my chapters. Any suggestions?  
><strong>

**Review!**


	5. A Cause For Celebration

**Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Trust me, if I did, I wouldn't let Jacob come out to play at all. He'd be all mine... so then again it's probably a good thing I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. But because I can't respond to any anonymous reviews, I'd like to thank _IrishDiamond_ for the reminder to add a little fluff in my story. So I hope you readers enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>We met up with Damen and Alex after school outside of the school. Malia, Rochelle, and I walked over to the bench they were sitting at. It was kind of hard to believe that just months ago I had punched Damen in the face because he was spoke negatively about my Jacob. Of course, he learned his lesson.<p>

"Ness, our calculus test is tomorrow right?" Lia asked me.

I nodded, then winced realizing I'd been having fun in Spain when I should've been studying. Usually I'm able to easily retain information, and I excel at every subject, except calculus for some reason. But in my mind, that area in math is pointless anyway.

"This test is huge, you know. And it counts for 15% of our grade." Lia sighed, "I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I already know I'm going to fail."

I agreed with her. "Yeah, but I can't afford another F on a test in there. I'm barely holding onto a B+."

Alex gasped dramatically. "Nessie doesn't have an A in this class?"

"No Alex. I don't." I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Welcome to the club," He said with a smirk and a welcoming gesture. "But... I happen to be great in that subject. Perhaps I can tutor you all."

"In one night?" Lia asked.

He shrugged. "We can make it work, I'm sure." I wondered what he was suggesting.

"Hey," Rochelle began, "didn't you tell me you needed help in French, Damen?"

When he nodded in response, I understood what her idea was. Lia caught on as well. "So let's all form a study group or something for tonight! We can go to somebody's house and stay up really late... studying or just hanging out."

I frowned. Jacob had asked me to come to his house after school for some reason. And Uncle Jasper was supposed to be picking me up and bringing me over there.

"So whose house?" Rochelle asked. "It can't be mine because my little brother is already having a few friends over. And trust me, you all don't want to be around all of that while we're supposed to be studying."

We all looked to one another, waiting for someone to offer up their home. Damen raised his hand awkwardly. "My -uh- dad ia out of town this week. So I guess we could do it there."

Lia grinned eagerly, and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Perfect!" She exclaimed.

A car's honk was heard in the distance, and I turned to see Uncle Jasper in his Ferrari 599 Fiorano. My family pretty much quit trying to be inconspicuous when it came to our car choices a few years ago.

I stepped away from the group. "Sorry guys, but that's my ride," I halfheartedly apologized.

"You won't be able to come?" Lia frowned and pouted. That pout was one of her characteristics. Not many people are able to refuse it.

Sighing, I added, "I'll see what I can do." I gave them a small wave as I walked over to the car. I threw my bag on the floor up under the passenger seat and climbed in.

"Hey," I mumbled.

Uncle Jazz turned to me and put the key in the ignition. "Why the long face?"

I looked down, still wondering whether I should keep my promise to Jacob, or go with my friends to study for this test. "I'm just..." I had use my words carefully, "-indecisive right now."

"Indecisive about what?"

"Jacob will understand if I cancel on him, right?" I bluntly asked. Uncle Jasper knew me well.

He quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "So you're wanting to cancel your plans with Jacob?"

I shrugged. "Maybe..." I conceded. "Would he care so much if I did?"

Uncle Jasper let out a long sigh. "I'm not exactly sure what you all had planned... But is what you're trying to do important?" His hands ghosted over the steering wheel.

"Kind of." My grade depended on studying, so in a way it was important.

For a what seemed like a long few minutes, it was silent. The only noise heard was the sound of Uncle Jazz's fingers drumming on the steering wheel and my breathing.

"Do what you need to do," He finally said.

So I took my bookbag and hopped out the car. "Thanks Uncle Jazz. Let Mom and Dad know I'll either be with friends or with Jacob, and I'll have my phone on me!"

"Sure. But make sure you call Jacob!" He called after me before driving off.

I had forgotten as well that I had wanted to see Carmen and Eleazer again before they left as well, but now they would've already left I assumed.

Sighing, I ran almost my normal speed to catch up with my friends. No one was around to see me, so it wasn't too much of a problem. They were already across the parking lot, and I slowed to a stop as I approached them.

"Hey guys!" They turned around at the sound of my voice. "I'm able to come."

Lia smiled brightly. "Awesome! Okay, so we're riding in Damen's car. Is that cool with you?"

I nodded and climbed in the back seat with Lia and Rochelle. And after minutes we pulled up to Damen's.

That was my first time at Damen's house. I was surprised to find that it was huge. Probably around the same size as our house, even with all of our recent renovations. And it was obvious that this house needed a woman's touch. Damen's mother had died during childbirth. And manliness was practically emanating from this place. There were no curtains or decorations. The walls were dull grays, browns, and blacks.

We walked up the stairs and made a right down the hallway to Damen's room. Apparently, that's where we'd be studying. His room was a nice red which was surprising because of the other dull and neutral colors throughout the house. You'd think that this house would be a little big for only two people.

To be honest, we didn't study too much. After around an hour, Rochelle went to make popcorn, but she was gone for a long time. So when Lia and I went to find her, she pranked us and threw water all over us. And we ended up having a water fight that Damen and Alex got into later. But in the end we had to clean up the whole kitchen. And by then it was around 9 pm.

Alex was leaning against the front door as I was walking through the foyer. "Do you need a ride home? My brother is picking me up in a few. You're house is on the way right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I could use a ride."

"Jacob or somebody isn't coming to pick you up?" Rochelle asked, hearing the conversation from the other room. She walked in from the office through the French doors on our left.

My eyes widened. "Oh shit!" I ran upstairs and into Damen's room to retrieve my purse. I had around four missed calls from Jacob, two texts from my mom, and one new voicemail. Ignoring the texts from Mom, I called Jake back. I figured the only thing she had to say was that I hadn't gone to Jacob's after school. And Uncle Jasper was supposed to take me over there.

The phone only rang two times before Jake picked up. "Ness?" He answered.

"Hey, sorry about not calling you. But I had to go over a friend's house and study for this big test tomorrow." I quickly said, getting my apology in while I could.

I heard him sigh. "You could've at least called. When Jasper didn't show up to drop you off, I had to go over to your house to check there." There was silence, and then he added, "I was worried."

I winced, knowing I should've at least let him know. "Sorry. But I was just busy... Can you come and get me now?"

"I'm already on my way," He responded and then he hung up.

After putting the phone back in my purse, I took it and slipped quietly down the stairs. Nobody was in the foyer and no one was in the office, where we ended up at after the water fight. So I walked into the kitchen to find Damen making a sandwich, as odd as that was.

I silently sat on a bar stool at the counter where he was preparing it.

"Somebody is coming to pick you up?" Damen asked, never looking up from his food.

"Yeah." I absentmindedly twirled a curl of my hair. He had accidently spilled the mustard on the counter. "Do you need help there?" I asked as he was trying to wipe up the spill.

Not waiting for him to answer, I walked over and took a dishcloth and began wiping the mess.

"It's still there..." He mumbled.

I looked up from my cleaning. "What? The mustard?"

"No. That scar... Shouldn't it have faded some by now? It looks the same." Damen commented, reaching over to ever-so-lightly brush the tip of his finger over the noticeable scar.

"I'm not sure..." I moved my arm from his touch. "This may be one of those... permanent ones," I added, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed my purse to leave. When Jake said he was already on his way, he was serious.

Damen looked through the blinds at the window and saw it was Jacob. "Is he one of you all too?" He asked warily.

I looked up at him, shocked. "What do you mean by 'one of you all?' Damen, are you okay? I swear you've been acting weird lately."

He shrugged. "I'll find out what it is, trust me... I'm not crazy. I know you're different." Damen's eyes narrowed and I turned my head, unable to meet his gaze. Instead I unlocked the door.

"Do you have your books?" Damen asked, as if our previous conversation never even happened.

"Oh! I'll be back." I ran to the office to get my stuff, and I heard the front door open. Knowing that it wouldn't be best for Damen and Jacob to be in the same room, I hurried and went back into the foyer.

"Thanks for picking me up, Jake," I said, getting ready to usher him out the door.

Jake replied a tight 'of course,' and took my bag so I wouldn't have to carry all of that.

Damen watched this curiously and it seemed that he was looking intently at Jacob. "How old are you exactly?"

Jacob looked up at him and back at me. He'd have to make up a feasible age. "Uh... 19," He said, but it sounded more of a question.

"And you're... what 16, Ness?" Damen inquired.

I shrugged and nodded. Damen continued to look inquisitively between us. Then he took in a deep breath. "Well thanks for coming, Nessie." He held out his hand for me to shake. So we shook hands and he held onto my hand a little longer than necessary. His eyes moved again to the scar. What was it with him and his curiosity over my scar?

A rather loud clearing of the throat from Jacob made Damen let go, and he relunctantly opened the door for us.

Jacob and I said nothing to each other until he got the car started and we had backed out of the driveway. "We're going back to my house," He said in a clipped tone.

"Okay."

I leaned my elbow against the door and sighed. Nothing was said the rest of the way back.

We pulled up to Jake's house and he opened the door for me. I left my stuff minus my purse in the car and we walked up to the front door.

"Billy went to eat at the Clearwater's for dinner, so it's just us for right now." He told me as he opened the door and began turning on the lights. "You know, I had wanted to tell you something..."

"You did?" I sat down on the couch and waited for him to join me.

He nodded. "That's why I told you to come over here after school."

"Well, I'm here. Tell me now." I patted the spot next to me and he finally took a seat.

"Well I'd been looking for a job. And I kind of found one..." Jake said, looking up at me.

"Kind of?" I repeated.

"Yes. Well, the only auto shop in La Push is going out of business. It actually belongs to Collin's father, Kevin Littlesea, but he's ready to move on. Besides, he didn't know much in the way of cars. He mainly owned the place. And because he's my uncle, I was able to buy it from him at a decent price."

My eyes widened and I grinned widely. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "That's great, Jake!" I knew he had been looking for a job for sometime. He's had a few here and there, but it was nothing he really had an interest in doing.

"Yeah. It could use a little sprucing up, but other than that, it's pretty good to go." He said. I could tell by the look in his eyes and the pride in his voice that this was going to be a good idea.

"When will you get started?"

He tapped his chin in thought. "Maybe a week or two... But the great thing is that I already have most of his loyal customers as my own. And I was going to have Embry, Seth, and Quil maybe help me out around the shop."

"Sounds great. I'm really happy for you, Jake!" I exclaimed and an idea came to my my mind. "We should celebrate!"

As soon as the words had left my mouth, Jake was already shaking his head. "The last time we decided to 'celebrate' we went to that club in Seattle, another time you decided that Edward would be okay with you trying a tall glass of wine and before I stopped you, you almost overdid it, and that other time when you look to be around 14 years old and you wanted to take Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish for a joy ride. Oh, and then when you-"

I shut him up with my lips. Just a simple, gentle kiss. I pulled back, pausing to say, "This is my idea of 'celebrating.'" But as I was pulling back, Jake had wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me back to him. He crashed his lips against mine, and I automatically slung my arms around his neck. Our mouths molded together, moving as one.

Jake roughly pushed me back onto the couch, never breaking the kiss. He was on top of me now. But his weight wasn't on me, not that he could crush me or anything. In that position, I could feel _all _of him pressing against me. I let out a small sigh, and he quickly opened his eyes and moved to the opposite side of the couch.

That was pretty much the farthest we'd ever gone. We were still panting and breathless from that intense makeout session.

After a few seconds, Jacob said, "Let's agree to not tell Edward about this one... and we really need to try hard not to think about it while he's around because you definitely won't be able to sleep over here after that."

I fixed my hair and nodded. "Agreed."

Just then, my phone began ringing. I reached over to the table where my purse laid, and I checked it. Aunt Alice was calling.

"Hey," I answered.

"Ness... we have a problem. I just had a vision of the Volturi coming. It's kind of blurry so to speak and unclear, so that either means they're indecisive or it's related to you or the wolves." She said in a rush, not even attempting to exchange pleasantries.

My mouth gaped open. "Are you sure?"

Jacob came over to my side. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied. We had agreed not to disclose any information to anyone. To Alice, I asked, "Did you tell anyone about your vision?"

"Only Bella. Carmen went to hunt one last time before leaving, and I'll tell her when she gets back. She went with Carlisle, Esme, and of course Eleazar." Alice told me. I could hear nervousness in her voice.

"Well, you sort of interrupted something..." I trailed off, looking back over to Jacob. His expression silently questioned what we were discussing. My attention turned back to Aunt A. "How much time do we have before they come?"

There was a long pause, so I figured she was searching the future. "I'm not sure, but soon. We need to figure out why they're coming."

I agreed. "I'll come home tonight, and we'll figure out a plan." We shared a few more words and then I ended the phone call.

"What was that about?" Jacob questioned, pulling me back against him in an attempt to relax me.

Sighing, I leaned back onto his chest, and Jake wrapped his arms around me. "It's nothing big. But you'll have to drive me home sometime tonight."

"Okay," He complied.

"So..." I turned to face him," -where were we?" I grinned mischievously.

I brought my lips softly to his, and as usual he responded fiercely. His tongue danced across my lips and I gladly granted him entrance. And this time our tongues moved against each other. My hands found his hair. He had grown it out and it was now to the nape of his neck. And I loved it better at that length. Not too long and not too short.

But Jacob's house phone interrupted us this time. Jake reluctantly lifted me off his lap and motioned for me to remain seated on the couch as he went to get the phone.

He put it on speaker and said, "Hello?"

"Jacob, it's Sam."

"Sam? What's going on?" Jake asked, already walking towards the door. Jacob wore a frown and his eyes that seconds ago seemed lustful were now looking tired and worn out. But he got right down to business, taking off his shirt as well, so I figured he thought he may need to phase.

"It's kind of important. How fast can you get to our house?" Sam asked.

"It'll only take a few minutes," Jake responded.

"I assume Renesmee is with you. Bring her as well, and do your best to get here soon." Sam hung up the phone.

"Way to kill the mood," I muttered.

Jake offered a small smile and came back over to me. "We..." He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. "-are not done," He finished. Then Jacob left me there breathless as he went to the door.

Smiling, I grabbed my things and followed Jacob out the house. I noticed he made no move to retrieve his shirt on our way out.

I had no idea what Sam was all worked up about. But I figured it couldn't be as bad as a surprise visit from the Volturi, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any comments on this chapter? Leave a review. =)**


	6. Drunk Off of Spiked Punch

**Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who voted for 'A Wish in Time' in the Everlasting Twilight Awards. It's going on to the next round! Please read the A/N at the bottom...**

* * *

><p>Jacob opened my car door and I got out. We were at Sam and Emily's house now. You could see all the lights were on inside. This must've been important.<p>

The moment we walked inside, we were greeted by the smell of Emily's cooking. I smelled something Italian that she made. She was washing dishes now, so they must've eaten already.

She looked over to see we were here now and she dried her hands and came over to give me a hug. "It's great to see you again, Renesmee," She said after we parted. "I made spaghetti, but with these boys, there's nothing left over." Emily pointed in the general direction of everyone.

It seemed that everyone from Sam's pack was there along with their imprints. Quil and Embry were speaking with Sam over in one area of the living room.

"It's alright. I kind of ate before I came." I told Emily.

Jacob went over to speak with Sam. And the moment he left my side, I felt a little uncomfortable. Although Sam's pack had made amends with Jake's long ago, my loyalty of course remained to Jake's pack. And asides a few important matters, the packs just weren't as close as they used to be. And there were at least three or four new faces in the room. More people must've phased over the years. I knew at least 5 people who joined Sam's pack after the packs split had stopped becoming shapeshifters and quit.

"Lily was dying to see you," Emily said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "She's been asking how you were." Lily is Sam and Emily's daughter. The last time I saw her was Claire's 18th birthday celebration last year. Claire wanted to celebrate by going to a club for the first time. The Uley's also have a son named Joshua, and he had to be at least 6 years old now.

"Really? Where is she?" I asked.

Emily turned and pointed toward the small hallway just off the kitchen. "She and Joshua are with Rachel and Kim in one of the rooms back there. You can go in there if you'd like."

So I started walking over there when the back door opened and Seth and Leah walked in through the kitchen.

"Ness!" Seth yelled upon seeing me. He enveloped me in a hug while Leah gave me a tight smile and walked over to where everyone else was.

I smiled. It was always good to see Seth. With everything that's been going on, I hadn't had the time to hang out with Seth, Embry, or Quil as much as I'd like to. "You all are just coming from dinner?" I asked him.

"Yep. And I figured you'd be here, so I brought you some of my awesome brownies." Seth handed me a small Ziploc bag with a few inside.

"I didn't know you made awesome brownies."

"It's about the only thing I can cook," He admitted, and we laughed. "So do you know what's going on in there?"

I shook my head and smirked. "You know I don't get involved in this kind of thing. But I'm sure they want you in there so go ahead."

He nodded and went on into the next room and I continued down the hallway and followed the sound of laughter to a small bedroom at the end of the hallway. Kim was tickling Lily while Rachel was trying her best to braid Lily's hair. Rachel scowled at Kim, and told her to stop making Lily squirm.

Josh was laying on the bed, kicking his feet in the air while watching them.

I decided to knock lightly on the door to make my presence known. After two quick raps, they looked up and Lily shouted,"Ren!" She ran up to me and held her arms out, wanting to be picked up. She was too cute to deny, so I lifted her easily into my arms.

Last year, when Lily was two and could begin talking, she would always try to say my name, but she could never get it just right. She only got as far as 'Ren' before messing up, so that nickname just stuck.

"Lily, you've gotten big," I told her.

She smiled a big toothy grin and one of her loose braids became undone. Rachel groaned. "Come back over here, Miss Lily, so I can finish your french braids."

I let Lily go and she ran back to Rachel. Kim walked over to where I was standing. "How have you been?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm okay." I responded, not knowing what else to say. It would be a little weird telling Kim everything that's been going on these past few months because we were never close.

Glancing down, I noticed a large, round bump for Kim's stomach. She was pregnant. I could try to strike up a conversation from there. "When are you due?" I inquired.

"Four months. We're having a girl." Kim rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Well Paul and I have been trying for a baby, but there hasn't really been any success yet." Rachel sighed from her spot on the floor. I wasn't exactly sure why she offered up that information. That was a conversation I just wasn't interested in.

So as Rachel and Kim launched into a detailed discussion of Rachel and Paul's sex life, I took a seat on the bed next to Josh.

"Hey Ren," He mumbled. Joshua had taken to calling me that as well.

"What's wrong with you?"

His shoulders slumped forward, and he reluctantly sat up. "Well, you get to leave, but I'm stuck listening to them talk all _night_."

Lily turned around and stuck her tongue out at her brother the same time Rachel muttered, "Hold still."

"What about you and Jacob?" Kim asked.

I glanced up at her. "What about Jacob and I?"

Rachel made a face. "I don't really want to hear about my brother's sex life..."

My eyes widened and a blush crept onto my cheeks. "We haven't done _that_."

"Oh!" Kim exclaimed, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief that the topic was over.

We could hear voices being raised in the living room, and out of curiosity I decided to see what they were arguing about. I closed the door behind me after I left the room, to muffle the loudness. I didn't want Lily hearing all of that.

"Sam, what are you trying to say?" Jacob asked.

I had reached the living room and saw it was Jacob and Sam arguing. It looked pretty tense. Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth were standing respectively behind Jake.

"Never mind. Forget what I just said. But seriously, give this whole idea a thought." Sam told him.

Jacob's shirt cut off just below the shoulders, and I could see the way his muscles flexed as he attempted to control his anger. "We're leaving," Jacob said in a clipped tone. He came and took my hand, leaving me confused as he pulled me towards the door. Jake seemed calm enough now.

Sam frowned, but followed us to the door. The others of Jacob's pack followed also.

"I didn't mean for this visit to start anything between our packs, Jacob." Sam said genuinely. But Jacob didn't respond, so Sam opened the door for us, and we exited the house.

When we reached Jacob's car, he addressed the others. "We'll have to discuss this tonight. I'm going to drop Nessie back off at her house, then I'll join you all."

They nodded in understanding and Jacob and I got in the car. I gave him a few minutes to calm down before asking what happened.

"Sam wants to quit being a werewolf..." He said, his eyes remaining on the road before us.

"How is that a problem? Can't Jared step up and become alpha of their pack? Jared is the Beta, right?"

Jake nodded and then sighed. "These aren't that simple. Sam, Jared, _and_ Paul want to quit. And Sam wanted me to lead both packs."

Now I saw what the problem was. Jacob didn't want that responsibility of both packs. He and Sam had agreed that whenever new wolves phased, they'd join Sam's pack. It's been just the five of them in Jake's pack for the longest.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

Jacob was silent for a few seconds, while he probably pondered that question. "I don't know..." He finally admitted.

"For all it's worth," I smiled. "I know you'd make a great leader, if you decide to do this."

Jake glanced at me and smirked before shaking his head solemnly. "I always knew there could never be two packs," He muttered.

"So what exactly where you all arguing about?" I pressed.

His expression turned dark. Jacob's hands gripped the steering wheel. "I'll tell you about that later."

And I didn't force it out of him. This obviously angered Jake, and I knew he'd tell me, just not right now.

The moment I got out the car, Aunt Alice was by my side as she ushered me into the house. I muttered a quick goodbye to Jacob before he went into the woods to phase.

"Bella and Carmen are in the garage waiting for us," She told me. "Edward is here, so we have to go somewhere else to discuss this."

"Okay," I agreed.

Dad and Uncle Jasper stepped into the room. "Where are you ladies going?" Uncle Jazz questioned.

"I need to hunt," I lied. If Uncle Jazz knew I was lying, it didn't appear that way.

Dad frowned. "Already? Renesmee, you just got home. You're always out, be it with Jacob or your other friends." When he said that, I immediately felt guilty because it was true.

"Well I haven't had a chance to hunt in over a week."

"Then I'll accompany you all." Dad began walking to the door.

"Edward... this is girl time. You all will have to hunt together another time."Aunt A was so convincing with that, and Dad looked curiously between us. I quickly blocked my thoughts so he wouldn't know what was up.

"We won't be long," Aunt A told him. And with that, we went to the garage and Carmen and Mom joined us as we ran to our usual hunting grounds. We weren't really there to hunt, only to be out of Edward's mind reading range.

Aunt A filled Carmen in on the finer details of the situation while I find a nice smooth boulder to sit on.

"But why would the Volturi be coming?" Mom asked.

Aunt A threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I'm not sure. They're a blank spot for me now. All I saw was their decision to come... but nothing further."

"So mi bebe linda is involved?" Carmen asked looking over to me.

"Or they have unfinished business with the wolves," Mom contributed.

"Chances are though," I spoke up, " - that this has to do with the watch."

They nodded in agreement. Aunt Alice directed a question to Carmen. "Would they know if their intentions for the watch failed?"

Carmen shrugged. "They could possibly be here because they know Renesmee and the Cullens are still alive. So in their mind, they may believe the watch had not worked. Or that she never used it."

"It sounds feasible," I allowed. "But how are we going to fight them this time? There are four of us."

Mom came over and sat next to me, putting her calm hand on my shoulder. "I helped us last time with my shield, so I can do that again."

"No. We won't fight." Aunt Alice said, voicing our only good idea. And by 'good,' I mean one where we all have a chance of surviving. "If they're not here for confrontation, then we won't give it to them. Unless they attack, we'll do our best to keep this a pacified visit."

"When will this happen?" Mom asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"Knowing the Volturi... soon," was all Aunt A could say.

* * *

><p>So I had that on my mind at school the next day. Carmen and Eleazar were staying for the rest of the week, or until the Volturi arrived. With my mind so occupied, I swear I zoned out so many times during classes. I did pay attention though at lunch when Malia told me she was throwing a party that night. She told me to invite whomever I wanted and that practically everyone from school would be there.<p>

I texted Jacob to pick me up so we could go to the party, and Jacob told Seth about it as well.

Aunt A and Auntie Rose were getting my outfit along with makeup together that whole afternoon. I had a strapless ivory dress hanging in my closet for a while and Aunt Alice wanted me to wear it tonight. It had a black belt around the waist that clasped in the back. It stopped a little above my knees. And I also donned my black wedges.

While my aunts fussed over which accessories went best with my outfit, I straightened my hair. Since my hair was naturally curly, I didn't usually do this. Mom sat on my bed watching this all take place.

In the end, Aunt A loaned me her pearl earrings and her alternating pearl and diamond studded bracelet. And of course, I put on my Quileute bracelet, and by then the doorbell was ringing.

Aunt A and I walked downstairs, and Dad answered the door. Jake had on dark-washed jeans that hung low on his hips and a tight fitted gray henley shirt with the buttons undone. I was ready to get away from my dad already, so I could be alone with Jacob.

He licked his lips upon seeing me and I smirked. I gave Dad a hug and walked out the door.

"Be home by ten," Dad sternly said.

Aunt Alice shook her head. "Edward, it's already eight thirty!" To me, she said, "Stay out until midnight."

"It's a school night, though." Dad shot Aunt A a look.

"But it's also party time!" Aunt A smiled. She and I shared a laugh. She understood how parties work. I couldn't remember the last time Dad went to a party. I doubted that was really his scene.

"I'll bring her back," Jake said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I know you will. And she won't be spending the night at your house tonight, Jacob. Please bring her back here." Dad told him. I hoped Jacob hadn't thought about what happened at his house yesterday. It would definitely explain Dad's behavior. There was no way he could find out from me, though. I had my mind blocked still.

Rolling my eyes, I started walking towards the car, pulling Jacob by his hand along with me. "Sure sure, Edward," Jake agreed.

"Have fun!" Mom and Aunt A called after us. Mom had just walked down the stairs.

I waited until I heard the door close behind us, before kissing Jake on the cheek. "Thanks for picking me up." I smiled.

A smile danced on the corner of his lips. "It's no problem."

I slid into the passenger seat of the car, and Jake closed the door behind me. Seth was sitting behind me in the back seat along with another girl. "Hey Seth," I greeted, "Who's that?"

"This is Amber," He introduced. "Amber, this is Jake's girlfriend, Renesmee."

Amber was definitely _not _Quileute. She was a blonde with dark green eyes. Her straight, thin blonde hair was a dark brown at the roots. Her hair was brushed back into a messy ponytail. I surveyed her wardrobe. She wore a dark purple, shimmery, strapless party dress that probably stopped mid-thigh.

"Nice to meet you." Amber gave a small smile. "Can I call you 'Ness?' I've just been hearing Seth use it this whole time. And all throughout the car ride here, Jacob was talking about you nonstop!" She giggled.

I grinned to myself and decided Amber was cool.

Jacob opened his door and got into the car. "You met Seth's date, Amber?"

I nodded, and Jake backed down the long, winding driveway and began driving to Lia's house. "I told him to bring a date, if that's fine with you..." Jake said.

I shook my head. "It's fine." I turned around, against the seat belt restraining me to face Seth. "So how did you all meet?"

"There's a small hotel and resort in La Push, the Quileute River Resort. Amber works there part-time. A few weeks ago, my mom made lunch for all the employees and that's when we met." Seth explained.

I had to admit, those two looked good together.

"Do I make a right up here?" Jake inquired.

I turned my attention to the road. "Yeah. Make a right on this street."

"What school do you go to?" Amber asked.

I faced Amber. "I'm a junior at a private school just outside of Forks. You?"

"I go to the Quileute Tribal School." She replied, smiling.

"But you're..."

"Not Quileute? Yeah. I live with my cousin in La Push, so I go to the school." And she left it at that. I didn't press for any information, and she didn't offer any.

Jake pulled up behind a long row of cars maybe 2 or 3 houses down from where the party really was. She was right when she said practically everyone from school would be there, although that wouldn't be _too_ many people. But of course, she said for people to bring their friends.

Upon entering the house, the music was loud. Lia's downstairs had been totally transformed to a perfect place for a party. Music was blasting from the speakers all the way in the kitchen and people were _everywhere_ dancing. Seriously, even on the tables in her family room... but I wasn't sure if those people were wasted or not.

We found Lia dancing with somebody in the crowded hallway. And with a closer look, Jacob, Seth and I found ourselves yelling, "Brady?"

Brady Fuller, from Sam's pack was the one dancing with Lia. "Oh you all know each other?" Lia asked over the music.

Jake gave Brady a knowing glance. "Yeah, we've known each other for a while..."

"Renesmee, this is the guy I was telling you about! We met at First Beach and we've been going out ever since." Lia smiled. They came over to where we were standing.

"I'm happy for you," I told her. "I have your souvenir from Spain. It's a cute jewelry set. Where should I put it?"

Malia started looking around, and I think she was a little tipsy. That would explain the cup in her hand. She was swaying a little, until Brady righted her. "Um... can you put it up in my room?"

I nodded. "Lia, this is Amber. Amber, Malia." I introduced and started backing up towards the stairs. "I'll be right back. Nice seeing you Brady."

"Before you go, try the punch in the kitchen. It was sooo good!" Lia called after us.

Seth and Amber stayed with Brady and Lia as Jake and I walked up the stairs. He kept his hand on the small of my back and we purposely avoided the kitchen. It was a crazy party. Teenagers were even dancing on the stairs, some of them drunk and staggering I think. Jacob guided me safely up the stairs and away from all of that.

We passed Rochelle, Alex, and Damen talking at the top of the stairs. I gave them a small wave and Jake and I found her bedroom.

This may have been the only room in the house unoccupied. I shut the door behind us, and that muffled the music coming from downstairs. I placed the jewelry on Malia's bed and noticed Jacob was sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. I went over and sat on his lap, leaning back against his warm chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and then he started laughing. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter against me.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob just shook his head. "I think someone spiked the punch."

We laughed and at that moment, things just felt simple. "So now that you're in a great mood..." I began. "What did Sam say yesterday that got you all worked up?"

He immediately stopped laughing. I turned around to see his expression. And he was angry again.

I brought my lips to his, a gentle peck and he responded by kissing me senseless. Once we parted, a small, weak smile appeared on his face. "Another reason I didn't want to be alpha of both packs is because a lot of people have been phasing. And Sam not-so-nicely pointed out that it was a result of your family's permanent stay."

My eyes narrowed at that explanation. I wanted to be angry at Sam for making such a comment, but I couldn't lie to myself. It was true. "How many wolves are in his pack?" I asked.

"Sam never said. I think he doesn't want us to know right now, but I'm not exactly sure. He made it sound like there was more than the five that we saw last night." Jake said.

I leaned my head back against Jacob, using his strong, safe arms around me as a way to calm myself. I took a few deep breaths. "Okay," I said.

"Okay? I thought you'd be upset." Jacob honestly worries too much for his own good.

I shrugged and sighed. "Sam is right. But Mom and Dad have already talked about moving to our next location. It's been a long time and the people at the doctor's office have started to notice. They want to move before my senior year..."

Jacob's grip on me tightened a little. "Then I'll go to... I can tell Sam to just have someone from his own pack take over."

"But you already have your own pack to worry about. They can't come along too. I don't want to uproot them from their lives. And what about your new shop?"

Jake's grip significantly loosened. "I'll work that out later. But when you all move, I'm moving too."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about this later," I told him. "Let's go back to the party." I stood up and he followed suit.

We went down the stairs and danced alongside Seth and Amber for a little. But with Jacob's hands on my waist, it was hard to think straight. I enjoyed being close to him a little too much.

"I need to get some fresh air," I told them. "I'll be back."

On Jacob's face was a mixture of worry and reluctance. I placed my hand to his cheek, telling him, _I'll be fine. I'm only going outside for a minute or two._ He visibly relaxed a little, and I made my way to the door.

I noticed a dark figure leaning against one of the cars in the driveway. I was doing my best not to pay the person any attention, but I could feel their gaze. "Renesmee?" He asked, and stepped into light shining from the porch.

I sighed in relief upon seeing Nahuel, but then confusion spread across my face. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you..."

"This place is full of humans. What are you doing?" He pulled me over to where he was previously standing.

"I won't be long," He assured me. "I was just thinking... I tried to put myself in Edward's position, and I can understand why he's doing his best to keep me away from you. I kind of hate myself a little more for what happened. But I respect your dad. And his gift is pretty cool."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Yeah I suppose. And my dad is just being protective, I guess. His gift is okay. It comes in handy."

"I'll bet." Nahuel laughed. "I'm sure he can read people's minds from at least 5 miles away, right?"

"No. He can only read minds from maybe a little over a mile." I corrected.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "That's why it's best to just get away sometimes. And at least you don't have to go far."

Nahuel started walking away. I called after him. "Was that all you wanted?"

He looked a little nervous. "I can't stay too long... I don't want to do anything I'll regret."

And with that he left. I looked over and saw somebody was walking on the porch. It was Damen. Knowing him, he probably saw this whole exchange. But then again... that entire conversation was just weird. And it left me wondering if there was another motive for Nahuel's appearance. And why was he so curious about Dad's mind reading range?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a picture of Renesmee's outfit for the party. Should I post it on my profile or something? Review please!  
><strong>

****So 'A Wish In Time' went on to the next round of the Everlasting Twilight Awards.****

**Huge thank you to my readers and reviewers and those who voted for the story in the first round!**

**Please take a minute to vote. And you can vote as many times as you like.**

**The link is below. I may put it on my profile later.  
><strong>

**everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com**

**Thank you again!**

**-gab000 (Gabz)**


	7. Questioning Motives

**Chapter 7.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A/N: After a few months... I'm back! I suffered from one of the longest writer's block I've ever had, but I was finally able to return to this story. Hopefully, my readers are still with me.**

**Recap: Nessie, Jake, Seth, and his date, Amber went to Malia's party. After a heated moment with Jacob, Nessie goes outside to get a breath of fresh air, when Nahuel shows up asking her about Edward's mind reading range.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nessie, are you friends with that guy?" Damen asked.<p>

"Are you stalking me or something?" I questioned, slinking past him to open the door to go back inside.

Damen shook his head. "I only came outside because I'm about to go home."

Without another word, I slipped past him and entered the house, grateful that a confrontation didn't result. Jacob was right there by the entrance, as if he was about to open the door. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm only a little confused. Nahuel showed up," I told him.

Jacob automatically switched to 'worried' mode. "Why? What did he want?"

I led Jacob to the small office off the hall, so we could talk privately. Plus, there was too much going on around us. A secluded area was the best solution. The room was a soft beige and I sat down in the large black office chair, feeling the need to relax and sort things through in my mind.

"Alright, Ness. Explain what happened." Jake stood before me with his arms crossed and a concentrated look on his face.

"I went outside like I said to get a breath of fresh air, when Nahuel showed up. And he asked the strangest question: 'How far was Dad's mind reading range?' And after I answered, he pretty much left." I explained.

"Do you think he's planning something?" Jake asked.

I shrugged and thought about it. "No," I finally said. "We all have to escape sometimes to have privacy within our minds."

He wore a tired look and took my hand in his. "If you say so, I trust you."

I brought my lips to his, kissing him softly. "Thank you, but do you think we could maybe leave this place? We could go back to your house..."

His smile returned to his lips, and with it, his whole face seemed to light up. "As appealing as that sounds, Edward said you couldn't spend the night."

I stood up, pulling him by the arm towards the door. "I wouldn't be spending the night. We could just go to hang out until midnight, and then you have to take me back home."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to resist my offer, he sighed. "Ness, I'm really trying to stay on Edward's good side."

I stopped walking and looked up at him. I bit my lip, and looked right into his dark eyes. "Please?" I asked with a bat of my eyelashes.

Jacob conceded, saying, "Until 11:30. Then I'll take you home."

I let out a sigh. "We used to have more fun when Dad didn't worry about what occurred between you and I. And you're actually conforming to his rules?"

At that moment, Jacob literally attacked my mouth. His lips felt so warm and inviting that mine parted on their own accord, and our tongues found each other. Jake wrapped his arms around me, at the same time my hands found his hair. His soft lips caressed mine, and the kiss became deep, powerful, and hungry.

The next thing I knew, he had hoisted me onto the desk. I was in a dream-like state that kissing Jacob usually induced. I barely noticed how my dress rode up to mid-thigh, and how he placed his hands on my thighs.

"Oh good! I knew you all would be in here!" At the sound of Lia's voice, we parted.

She was staggering a little and giggled a few times. Jake gave me a hand and helped me down off the desk. I smoothed my dress out.

"You all were gone a long time after you both disappeared, so I came to see what the hold up was. Sorry for interrupting." Lia explained, holding the door to keep her balance. She cocked her head to the side. "So you all tried the punch?"

I shook my head. "Someone spiked the punch."

She frowned, but said nothing. So Jacob from his position next to me, spoke up. "We have to leave right now, Malia. But thanks for inviting us."

He pulled me along, and I gave her a wave before we walked back into the hallway on a mission to find Seth.

Seth was in the kitchen talking with Amber when we found them. Both looked normal, unlike most of the wasted party-goers. Fortunately, they hadn't tried the punch.

"Ness and I were ready to go," Jake told him. "Are you all riding back with us?"

Seth nodded. "We didn't really know anyone else, so we mostly stayed in here. You don't know how many people kept coming back in here to get more of that punch." Seth pointed to the large drink dispenser.

"Oh I can imagine," I mused.

As we were walking out of the house, I noticed how Seth and Amber held hands and thought it was cute. As far as I knew, Seth hadn't imprinted on her, but he seemed to like her. We knew Seth hadn't dated for so many years, waiting to find his imprint. He didn't want to get involved in another relationship only to put them in the same position his sister, Leah, was in. It was a good enough reason to swear off dating, but I honestly hoped he continued to see Amber. I decided I'd ask Jacob or Seth about it later.

We got in the car and began driving towards La Push. Amber and I sat in the back this time so I could get to know her better.

"So you've already met Quil and Embry?" I asked after we finished talking about the basics, and we learned we had a lot in common, including our love of classic books.

She nodded. "Seth invited me to the beach the other day, and that's where I met them. They seemed pretty nice."

"Oh but you haven't seen them around food." We laughed. Through the rear-view mirror, I saw Jacob roll his eyes. I smirked in return.

"I'm sure that would be a sight to see!" She chuckled.

Seth turned to face us. "There's going to a bonfire on Friday. Are you in, Ness?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed with a smile. "You have to come to, Amber. Those bonfires are so much fun!" Seth agreed with me.

"Sounds good. Count me in." She replied, giving Seth a shy smile. Those two were too cute!

It was silent for a moment, and I absentmindedly stared out of the window. A shadow moved through the trees.

"Jake, slow down," I said.

He did as I said. "What's going on?" Jacob asked, while looking around.

"Look out the window. What do you see?"

He and Seth scanned the woods with their superior vision. "Is that..." Jacob began.

I nodded. "Why is Nahuel traveling this way when our house is back there, though?"

Jacob pulled the car over, and Amber looked through her window. "What's going on? Who's Nahuel? I don't see anything out there."

We didn't answer her prodding questions. Instead, I unbuckled my seat belt. Jacob put a restraining hand around me.

"No, I'll find out what's going on. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Jake told me, conveying through his yes that he needed me to stay. "Seth, take Amber and Renesmee home. Then..." He gave Amber a glance and chose his words carefully, "round everyone else up."

Seth nodded and got out to take the wheel. Amber was still firing off questions.

Jacob was about to move his hand from me, when I placed mine over his. _'I'm going with you.'_

He shook his head. So I projected, _'Jake, please? I may know what he's up to!'_

With a reluctant sigh, Jake exited the car. I opened my own car door, and turned to face Amber. "It was really nice meeting you. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

Amber nodded slowly. "Okay...?" Her statement was more of a question. I knew we'd have to leave her in a confused state.

"I'm not sure why you were so adamant about coming," Jake said once we'd gotten a safe distance from the road and we'd heard the car pull off.

"If I told you, I'm not sure you'd understand." I picked up Nahuel's scent and we began to follow it. His trail led away from both Forks and La Push. I wondered where Nahuel was headed, but I too had a bad overall feeling about this.

"Try me," Jake smiled.

"What do you know about time traveling?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He laughed. "That was kind of random, Ness."

"Just answer the question."

"We're talking as if time traveling were possible, I suppose. So asides from the time machines featured in movies, not much, I guess. Why?"

I shrugged. "No reason."

Jake began running faster as the scent got stronger, so I changed my speed to match his.

"Can you at least stay hidden in the bushes if I ask you to?" Jake asked, turning serious once again.

I nodded and he sighed in relief. "Good. I thought it would take more convincing. I only want you to be safe." He paused before adding, "He's close."

I trained my ears to hear and take in my surroundings. We slowed down and came to a stop. I crouched down to a lower level, and through the bushes, I could barely make out four forms in the clearing.

"Leeches," Jake whispered, looking as if he would phase any minute. Yet, I knew he had more control than that.

"Pleasure to see you again, Nahuel. We've given you some time. What information do you have for us?" A voice asked. It sounded vaguely familiar. However, I couldn't pinpoint where I'd heard it before.

"I see you didn't bring the tracker," Nahuel commented.

"We didn't need him to find you. He mainly joins us when we know there will be a problem, for instance, if you were to try to run before we showed up. However, we knew you wouldn't be a problem, for _other _reasons. Now answer my question." The voice said again.

"Well, I don't exactly have much information for you. I looked all over the house, even in her room, but I couldn't find it. Perhaps, she never received it." I heard Nahuel say.

"Aro would not be very pleased," a girl's voice responded with a tsk-tsk motion.

"Look, I'll find out what you need to know. Give me a few more weeks!" Nahuel yelled, then he tried to take it back, but it was too late. I watched as his face contorted into terror. The female vampire cocked her head almost angelically to the side, and Nahuel collapsed to the ground in utter pain.

After maybe ten long seconds had passed of his screaming, the third vampire who until now hadn't said a word, placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's enough," He simply told her.

She relaxed some, and Nahuel seemed to gain more control. He ceased screaming, and after a few seconds, gained control of his breathing. Nahuel picked himself up off the ground slowly.

Then it hit me. When I was much younger, Dad had explained them to me. Certain members of this coven had even visited at times to ensure that I, as a half-vampire, wasn't a threat, and that our family hadn't grown any larger. These were members of the Volturi.

This must've been what Aunt Alice foretold. The reason they were a blind spot in her vision wasn't because of me, it was because of Nahuel.

I felt Jacob move closer to me instinctively as I shuddered a little.

"Thank you, sister," the voice spoke again. A closer look at them showed that the three vampires were indeed wearing the signature Volturi black cloaks. The female had long, blonde hair. I immediately recognized her. That was Jane.

"Why of course, Alec. But Nahuel, when Aro hears of this... and he will, _she_ will be in danger." Jane's icy voice replied.

My eyes widened as I realized she threatened Nahuel. I was too confused for words. I placed my hand on Jacob's for a little reassurance. He squeezed my hand a little tighter, and I realized that he too needed me, gaining strength and control from my touch, so as not to phase.

"No. Give me another month, please!" Nahuel cried out.

"Two weeks," The big vampire, the one who was the first spoke. "You won't fail us, now will you?"

He stepped into the gleam of the moonlight. Seeing him in the light made him all the more intimidating.

Nahuel wisely shook his head. "I'll bring back the information you want."

"Good," Jane replied.

The unnamed vampire sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"What smell, Felix?" Alec asked, turning his head.

"Werewolf?" Felix tried to pinpoint it. "Or... I believe I recall Aro mentioning the presence of shapeshifters in this Olympic region."

Nahuel nodded. "There's a pack of them in the nearby town of La Push."

Alec looked around, his eyes stopping in our direction. He cocked his head to the side and moved a few steps forward. "I believe we have an audience."

At that moment, Jacob mouthed 'Go,' to me, and I listened. My legs moved silently on their own accord, and my ears heard Jake phase.

I didn't see the full picture of what had occurred, but from what I gathered, the Volturi wanted something from Nahuel, and if he didn't cooperate, they were going to harm someone dear to him. I realized that the 'she,' Jane referred to could be me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the next chapter already written. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Playing the Part

**Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

**A/N: I was blown away by the amount of people that added this story to their favorites and alerts. This is a filler chapter, so it's pretty short.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>_

After Nessie left, I phased and Seth yelled, _'There you are, Jake. We've had to follow your scent since you hadn't phased to show us where you where. I thought you would've phased by now.'_

_'There were some complications,' _I explained.

I was immediately met with an onslaught of questions from Embry, Seth, and Quil. Mentally, I replayed the recent events as I tried to stay focused on what was currently occurring before me.

"You said two weeks?" Nahuel asked, regaining the bloodsuckers' attention, and redirecting their attention from me.

"Yes," the female replied.

_'Jake, either get out of there or wait until we get there. You'd be outnumbered!' _Quil shouted in my mind. _'We're on your trail right now.'_

I could see through their minds where they were. And Quil had a point. They knew someone was nearby. I didn't exactly want to fight if I could avoid it, and the bloodsuckers would find me in the bushes before my pack would even show up.

So, I fled, deciding to get all my information from Nahuel later by any means. Bits of the bloodsuckers' conversation slowly escaped my hearing range.

_'I'm not surprised that half-vampire is with the bad guys,' _I heard Leah mutter. She must've phased in at some point because I didn't remember hearing her voice before then. I found myself mumbling in agreement with her words.

It was so usual for me to dislike Leah. However the years, not only has she been more tolerable, I realized that we had a lot more in common than I thought. I guess it's a good thing she's my beta.

_'Maybe he's not all that bad. He may have to do this against his will.' _Seth responded.

Leah retorted, _'I can't believe we're related,' _at the same time Embry said, _'What exactly are you talking about, Seth?'_

_'I just think that we're not seeing the full picture here. When that female said someone dear to him would be in danger, what if she were referring to Renesmee? I mean, then he'd be doing this against his will, right?' _ Seth explained quickly.

I willed my legs to move faster through the forest and realized I was closer to them than I realized. As soon as I pinpointed Seth among the others in the pack, I let out a low growl.

He quickly backtracked. _'No. I mean think about it, Jake. It makes sense.'_

_'Yeah, but they said he needed to get something and report back. So what is that half-vampire after?' _Quil voiced.

_That_ was the big question.

_**Renesmee POV:**_

I walked through the threshold of my home, and was immediately met by Dad's scrutinized and worried gaze. "What's going on?" He frantically asked.

"What makes you think something's going on?"

He reached over and pulled some leaves out of my disheveled hair. Dad proceeded to motion to my dress. I looked down and realized my dress was awfully muddy, dirty, ripped and torn at the hem.

"Where is Jacob?" He asked, closing the door behind me.

I shrugged. "I -uh- had to leave him."

"At the party?"

Grandma Esme came in with a mixing bowl in one hand and a huge spoon in the other. "Renesmee, are you alright? I'm in the process of baking some brownies. I thought Jacob would be here as well..."

"I'm fine," I responded to both Dad and Grandma Esme. "Where's Mom?"

Dad pointed toward the back door, so I figured Mom went to the cottage. My suspicions were confirmed when I asked him about Aunt Alice and he said that she and Carmen were there as well, so I decided to go meet up with them. I could feel Dad zoning in on my thoughts, no doubt trying to figure out what my motive for finding them was. So, I closed my mind off.

I ran out the back door and into the woods, heading toward the cottage. Aunt Alice had the door open for me by the time I got there.

"What happened, Nessie?" She asked, motioning for me to take a seat on the couch next to Mom. Aunt A sat with Carmen across from us. "You're missing one of my earrings!"

I sighed, "That's kind of unimportant right now, but I'll buy you some new ones soon enough."

I went on to relay what I'd seen and the events that occurred.

Mom sighed and bit her lip. "So the Volturi's decision was in regards to Nahuel?"

I nodded. "They seem to be threatening him, Mom."

"But why? What do the Volturi want from him? We've accepted Nahuel into our home, he's even taken up our lifestyle... I just can't see him harboring ill intentions." Leave it to Mom to still be searching for the good in everyone.

Aunt A looked around to each one of us. "So what are we going to do? Should we alert the others?"

Carmen finally spoke up. "No. We act as if nothing happened, as if we didn't know anything about this. I don't believe Nahuel is evil, but under the circumstances, who knows what he'll do."

"You expect me to forget what I saw?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No me bebe linda. You most importantly must play your role, acting normally. But you need to get answers from him, so we can piece this together."

"This could be dangerous, though," Aunt A interrupted. "I can't foresee what will happen, and we don't know what we're dealing with."

Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Renesmee, I will not allow you to do this."

I shrugged out of her touch. "I can hold my own. Let me prove this to you." My eyes pleaded with her.

"Fine," She relented with a grimace, "But I don't like this."

"Jacob's heading this way," Aunt A murmured, rising from her seat and going to open the door.

"How can you tell?" I questioned.

"I can smell him," She frowned. "I doubt I'll ever fully get used to the smell."

Sure enough, Jacob bounded through the door. "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on with Nahuel? Ness, you implied that you knew more than I did about the situation. What aren't you telling me?"

I glanced at Carmen and placed my hand on her shoulder, silently asking whether I should explain her gift or not. Her expression showed it was up to me.

"Can you walk me back home, Jake?" I asked politely, not really giving him another option as I walked out the door.

We were silent for all of give minutes, then he had to inevitably speak up. "Ness, why can't you clue me in on this?"

I sighed, figuring this was an easy question to answer. "I can't tell you because of a deal or pact that I've made."

"Okay," He said, "Can you tell me who you made the deal with?"

I picked up my speed a little to get home faster, in hopes of making this conversation short. "Alice, Carmen, and Mom," I answered.

"And what does this pact have to do with Nahuel?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Nice try," I replied with a chuckle. "That's all you're getting out of me."

We approached the house. All the lights inside were on and blaring like a lighthouse to a sea of darkness. I could see the silhouettes of my family members in the upstairs' windows. With our backs to them, Jacob and I sat on the back porch.

He reached over and silently smoothed my hair down some, pulling more random leaves. "You wore a nice dress to the party, I'm actually sorry it got all messed up through your little jog into the woods." Jake joked.

I shoved him lightly, laughing in response.

"So do you want to know what happened after you left?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "Let's try to keep this from my Dad. I'll find out what happened later."

From the woods in front of us, a figure from the shadows stepped out into the light. It was Nahuel. His questioning eyes fell upon us. I grinned back brightly, much to Jacob's confusion. I took Jacob's hand in mine and sent him a message, _'Be nice.'_

His returning facial expression practically questioned my sanity, so I promised to explain more later.

Nahuel looked a little shaken up, but I would inquire about that. With such bright lights in the background, I noticed thin scars along his neck, trailing toward his shoulder, disappearing past his shirt. He moved in such a feral manner, walking to the back door.

He gave a small nod to us, still not showing any emtion. I smiled sweetly and stood up to follow Nahuel inside. Time to play my part.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!**


End file.
